Lionstar
by Sophie L. Aethling
Summary: Three American children find themselves in Narnia's past before the coming of the White Witch.


The Adventure at Washington Crossing 

or '**Lionstar' **

**by**

Richy Dee

**Chapter 1**

**The Centaur and the King**

This is a story about Narnia that tells who the stone lion was that Edmund saw in the courtyard of the white witch's castle and how the tree that Digory planted came to and end and how the castle of Cair Paravel was protected and how the stone table came into being and how Queen Susan at last came to be with Aslan in Aslan's country. It is a story about three English kids that went to visit some American friends who lived near Princeton in New Jersey. The four The English kids were called Ben, Susan and Peter and the two American kids that they went to visit were called Ryan and Laura. It was a day in high summer, on a trip to Washington Crossing State Park that they experienced something that was out of this world. While they were exploring the nature trail in the park, the kids were caught up in a wind that drove them down into a gully where there was a little thicket of trees. They got into the thicket to get out of the wind and found that they were somewhere that they couldn't explain. They saw a lion, ran away from it and got lost. To explain why the lion was there and what he was doing we must understand its story. The tale begins in Narnia, a place that was normally so happy that it was called a 'blessed' kingdom. 'Blessed' means 'lots and lots of happinesses'. (Wouldn't you like to have lots and lots of happinesses? What things would make you happy? Things that would go on making you happy forever and ever and never turn sour or bad?) In that kingdom there was a powerful and beautiful tree that had a lot to do with all the happiness. The great tree was magical like so many other things in Narnia. It had been there longer than anyone's grandparents or great-grandparents could remember. The fragrance of the magical tree was everywhere and in the springtime when the blossom was out the scent was astonishing in the most pleasant way. In autumn it bore delicious fruits that were used to heal those who were sick and bring comfort to those who were sad. Magicians used the fruits to make their most secret and deepest magic potions. The creatures of the woodland told their families that the tree protected them and that if it was destroyed then terrible things would happen to the woodlands of Narnia. At that time a new king had ascended the throne and his name was Erbert. He claimed to be descended from the very first king. However, in private and behind closed doors at the castle by the sea, it was said by good creatures that the king's blood was not entirely pure and that his mother's father had been part human, part giant and part ghoul. King Erbert _was_ a very tall man. The doorways in the castle had all been raised up so that he did not keep bumping his head on them. He was not like all the other kings that had had been kind, noble and good. He had taken the throne after king Franian had died suddenly as a young man. Once crowned as king, Erbert had replaced some of the animals and creatures at court with hags from the mountains, small ogres from the mines and strange humans from a land far away and the worst thing he had done was to sign a trade agreement with the giants of the far north.

It had happened like this. There was a country of giants in the remote north and one day a whole troupe of them had turned up at the northern border of Narnia. They said that they had come to honour the king and he immediately invited them to stay at his castle. They only stayed for a few days because of the "awful smell" as they said, that pervaded the whole land. Some tried putting giant pegs on their noses and others screwed up their faces.

"Phew! What a giant pong,' they had groaned, and at first they laughed at an ugly giant called Doogan. 'It's Doogan! You nasty lad,' they had taunted. Poor Doogan was the sort of giant who was always being laughed at. After a few days the giants were not laughing because they were getting sick. 'Where is that humongous, nose grinder coming from? Get rid of it.' They had moaned.

The giants had gone home feeling unwell but they had left all sorts of giant jewels, and giant cloths and sweets (candies) and other giant goodies in giant quantities so that the king's storerooms were stuffed full. King Erbert had been so impressed with the presents that he had gone on a trip to visit the giants and on returning said that he could smell the smell as well. The great tree was found to be the cause of it although to you and me the tree would have looked and smelled wonderful. To the race of giants it was horrible, and the more the king's heart turned bad, the more horrible the smell became to him.

"We can't have this tree interfering with trade agreements with the giants,' he had said, and that was the excuse he used in order to talk about having it cut down. But all the woodland creatures loved the tree, and the king was biding his time and waiting for the right opportunity.

At that time a tawny-coloured centaur lived at court. His name was Ranathyr and he had been called to the castle long ago and had advised the last three kings (centaurs live much longer than humans). One dark night in autumn, when the candles were flickering in the draughty air inside the castle, the trouble, which had been brewing for so long, finally caused an argument between the king and the centaur.

"Ranathyr!" Bawled the king suddenly. "I don't want you goin' against me see! I'm the king around 'ere. You can advise me but I will not have you dictatin' to me. I make the rules around 'ere."

"Sire!" answered Ranathyr. "I must speak the truth in the name of the Tree and in the name of all that stands for right and justice, in the name of the Lord, the great lion himself I will speak."

"You can cut out all the fancy words," bawled the king. "I know wot's right and I know wot's wrong, and you are forbidden to go 'round my castle contradictin' my commands".

The king had raised himself to his full height and was overshadowing the huge, stern-faced centaur. The king's large face was not at any time pleasant to look at and it had now turned as red as blood. He looked as though he was going to burst at any moment.

"My lord! My lord!" cried the queen placing her hand on the king's arm. "Calm yourself my lord.'

She turned to Ranathyr and scolded him. "How could you do this to his majesty? Why must you speak so wickedly against him, in his own court?"

"My Lady," said the centaur bowing his head slightly, but before he could answer, the queen talked on.

"It's only that his majesty is so gracious that you are allowed to carry on like you do and have the freedom to go where you will. But I am not so easily persuaded. Perhaps a night in the dungeons will teach you. At least it will keep you quiet."

Ranathyr looked into her face and saw pride, greed and unkindness.

"Guards!" she called.

Two rough looking guards entered and stood either side of the centaur. They were two of the new half-ogres that the king had recruited.

"Lock this centaur up for the night in the new dungeon," commanded the queen.

"So!' said Ranathyr. 'You will make the palace into a prison? Then peace has departed from this household and the great lion has turned his back upon you.'

"Take him down!" bawled the king.

The centaur could have dashed them all to pieces with his hooves but he lowered his head and turned his body around and clip-clopped out of the room with one guard in front and one behind. Fear swept through the inhabitants of the castle. All of the ordinary people and animals that lived there whispered behind closed doors and were extra-specially careful to be polite to the king and queen.

"It's awful," said a large lady hedgehog to her rabbit-lady companion. She had just finished her cleaning duties and was returning to her room. "Nothing like it has ever been heard of before. The court centaur locked up in a dungeon. They passed me as they were taking him down," she continued. "I would have given them a piece of my mind if I had realised what was going on."

"Yes dear! And it's a good job old Artooky is not here. She would have gone right to the king and told him there and then."

"It was funny her going off like that and not telling us," said Mrs Hedgehog.

"Yes, when those awful giants were here."

"Who can blame her for going, but after all we were her friends. Do you know dear I've not seen a good many people recently, a good many of those who went with the king to the feast of the giants have not returned to the palace."

"I don't like it here any more," said the rabbit as she followed the hedgehog lady into her room where they both sat down at last with a cup of tea, in front of a warm fire.

"So that's what all the building work was about," said the rabbit. 'Dark, damp, dirty dungeons under the castle floor.' She thought for a moment. 'Why! I've a mind to return to my family in the woods."

At that moment there was a sharp knock on the door. Mrs Hedgehog opened it and then said, "Oh! Mr Mole come in and join us for a cup of tea".

A mole (fresh from digging up the cabbage patch by the looks of him) came in and sat down on the third chair. "Mrs Hedgehog," he began in a snuffly voice. "I've some terrible news, even worse than we've had already today."

"Goodness! What is it Purghy?" asked the rabbit lady.

"Well, I was working in the gardens and I was just burrowing under the old wall when I overheard two of those nasty new guards talking in whispers. Now one of them got to saying as to how the king was doing a good job of getting the new lot of creatures and men in from somewhere, I think it was called Emlar, a'ways in the west. Anyhow the other says that he was also doing a good job of getting rid of the old lot, and all of them tasty creatures that ought to be in a stew. Then the first one says how it's a great joke that all those creatures who went up to the giant's feast found themselves on the menu.'

None of the three friends spoke for a long time until Mr Mole said, "That's why we haven't seen them. We thought they were all away visiting their relatives but they've ... they've ..been."

"Oh! Don't say it Purghy," said the hedgehog. "Surely it can't be true?"

"But it is," replied Mr Mole. "And then there were those we haven't seen since the giants came here."

(I should say that nobody ever proved that the giants ate these creatures, but it is true that those who had gone missing were never seen again).

The three old friends; the hedgehog the mole and the rabbit sat motionless. If they had been people they would have had very pale faces. Mrs Hedgehog had almost completely curled herself up into a ball. Mrs Rabbit's ears were set straight back across her head, her whiskers were twitching and her eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of her head. Mr Mole had tightened his huge digging hands into hard fists.

"We will have to be very careful," said Mrs Hedgehog at last." But we must get away from here and we must try to find a way to talk to Ranathyr".

"Ah!" said Mr Mole. "Leave talking to Ranathyr to me and my group."

"We'll go and tell all the others. We'll get away in ones and twos so that no one will notice," answered Mrs Rabbit.

**Chapter 2**

**Goodbye to the Castle**

Several hours later when it was late at night, the centaur lay in the pitch darkness of a dungeon. The dungeon was simply a chamber under the castle foundations. It was stone lined and the only entrance was a hole in the castle floor. The centaur had been lowered down and then a slab of stone was put in place over the hole. There was no light at all and it was stuffy and damp. As Ranathyr stood, not even able to see his own hands in front of his face, he called out gently. 'Lord. I have read signs in the heavens and the stars have told me what to say. The planets too have guided me but now I am utterly without help."

For a few moments nothing happened at all. Then Ranathyr began to see things as in adream. This is what he saw. Many people and creatures were watching a brilliant full moon and one of them cried out: "Look! Look at the moon!" Doors closed over it and the creatures were dismayed until suddenly the doors opened again and the first moon fell away into the sea like a firework that is spent and falls to earth but a new and brighter moon was left in the heavens, shining in its place. Then the new, golden moon turned into a lordly Lion's face. Ranathyr's heart leapt within him. For a moment peace was upon him but the picture was changing again. A young lion's face was now in the place of the first one with a mark on its forehead; a star perhaps and behind his head was a place that Ranathyr knew. It was a country to the far west of Narnia.

What awoke Ranathyr from his dream was a scraping and scratching noise from inside the dungeon until there was a thump on the dungeon floor. Then the flickering light of a candle was lit and in its glow stood a mole. He bowed and said "Your lordship sir." Before Ranathyr could speak other moles appeared and quickly began dislodging more stones that made the sides of the cell.

"What is this mole? Treason?" asked the centaur.

"We've come to set you free,' said the mole. 'In a few more minutes well have you out.' Mr Mole told Ranathyr that all the creatures of the castle were going to make their escape that night. They were already creeping away in ones and twos so as not to raise the alarm. Ranathyr was shocked when he heard the mole's news about the giants. He put his head in his hands, and said: "Truly the time of the tree is at an end. Perhaps we will never again be at peace'.

"Come on now,' said Mr Mole. 'It'll be a squeeze for you sire but we've opened out a way for you.'

A few moments later Ranathyr stood outside in the night air, shaking off the loose soil from his sides. The group stood behind a tall tree in the castle gardens. Fortunately, the moon was almost full that night and they could see across the wide lawns. All that was needed to escape was a dash across the gardens then a jump over the garden walls into the woods and a run and gallop for freedom. But suddenly they heard a commotion; human shouts and viciously barking dogs and the terrifying, unsettling scream of a rabbit.

"They've caught some of them,' said the mole.

"Quickly!" said Ranathyr. "On my back, we must help them."

All five moles were soon on the centaur's back and then they galloped off towards the noise. Ranathyr moved as quickly as he could and as steadily as he could. They rounded a large bush to find Mrs Hedgehog and Mrs Rabbit surrounded by two dogs held back on leashes by two guards. A swift blow from Ranathyr's hooves dispatched the dogs. The moles jumped on the guards who were soon tied and gagged.

"Oh! Ranathyr!' exclaimed Mrs Hedgehog. 'I'm so glad you escaped.'

"On my back all. Find room on my back. Listen! I hear more guards coming," cried the centaur.

Lights were going on in the castle, there were shouts and doors banging open, but already the centaur with his load was galloping along the pathways that led out of the castle grounds. More dogs were barking somewhere behind. Men were riding on horses this way and that way looking for Ranathyr. Have you ever heard the noise and felt the thunder in the earth when a carthorse or even a racehorse gallops past? That was what Ranathyr sounded like.

"Over there," shouted a voice.

"In the sea view garden," shouted another as they heard Ranathyr.

Ranathyr, now followed by three vicious wolfhounds, which could have done him great harm, jumped a rose bed and a small wall, which led to the lower shrubberies. The dogs were already at the rose beds as he clattered along a west-pointing path.

"Ranathyr," cried a mole. "Make for the gate at the fountain, over there to the left, now straight ahead."

The dogs were faster than Ranathyr and were leaping headlong off the wall into the lower shrubbery as Ranathyr, with foam on his flanks and perspiration on his brow, thundered for the fountain. With the dogs catching him up, he had no choice but to jump the high, fountain garden wall.

"Hold on friends", he called breathlessly. "Hold tight to each other."

Mrs Hedgehog was held close by Mr Mole, as Ranathyr slowed and jumped as through he was a giant spring. Up and up he rose. Down and down went the ground as they cleared the top of the wall. When they hit the ground on the other side they were outside the castle grounds. They all fell off and received bumps and bruises. Quickly they re-mounted and with the dogs growling and barking, but trapped inside the fountain garden and too stupid to look for a way round, the great centaur galloped away as only centaurs can. This time they went across wide meadows and through plantations of oak and ash trees. Later on they crossed a river and forded small streams making their way up-country, away from the sea and danger. Ranathyr kept going all through the night as the countryside became wilder and the dawn began to break, when at last he stopped. The smaller creatures dismounted and Ranathyr lowered himself to the ground and lay exhausted under a grove of trees. There he rested until he fell at last to sleep.

**Chapter 3**

**In Search of Lionstar**

When Ranathyr awoke it was a day of blue skies and sunshine, of autumn winds and clear air. The leaves of the beech trees under which he lay had become a crimson colour. "Greetings sisters!" he called, as he saw the spirits of the trees who were like women. They had come out and were standing around him.

"Good morning my lord," answered another much more fleshy voice. Ranathyr turned around to see Mrs Alice rabbit accompanied by Mrs Hedgehog.

"Ah! Good morning, sisters of the meadows," answered Ranathyr.

"If you please sir, we have prepared breakfast for you," said the rabbit.

"Ah, breakfast, that will be most welcome," laughed the centaur. The moles also helped to pull in the oats, hay, apples, bread, and then there were eggs and bacon and muffins, for of course centaurs have a famous appetite. Ranathyr fed for an hour or more whilst the other animals waited some distance away. The centaur conversed with the beach women whilst he fed. (I do not know what conversation a centaur may have with a dryad. We may fall into the mistake of thinking that a centaur is man on a horse's body. This is not at all the truth. Centaurs think centaur's thoughts not man's thoughts. They see things in a different way. They are much given to signs and dreams and prophecies. They understand the woodland spirits. I hope a centaur never gets into our world for if they were to see the destruction of the woodlands here I think it would break their hearts. They are noble, honest and terrible in battle). Ranathyr was in fact discussing the dream or vision he had had in the dungeon and he would follow its meaning until he understood it or was killed in the attempt. He was to seek a young lion with the mark of a star on its forehead. After he had breakfasted he got up and walked away from the beach grove towards the group of animals with whom he had escaped from the castle the night before.

"Good morning Mrs Hedgehog, good morning moles, brothers of the earth, good morning Mrs Rabbit," he said though actually the sun was nearing its midday position.

"How are you today Ranathyr?" asked the hedgehog.

"I am well, with a fine breakfast and glad to be back in the woodlands".

"What will you do now?" asked one of the moles.

"I must go north and westward to the wild lands," he replied.

"Will you go alone sir?"

"It may be wiser if I can find some swift companions who are well skilled in war," he answered stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Perhaps a horse and a unicorn or a bull would join me and a wolf or one of the dogs." Then he looked down at the animals below him. "But you! People of the meadows, what will you do now?"

"I'll be going back to my family who live in a warren by the river," answered the rabbit lady.

"And I shall go and visit my sister up near the marshes," said the hedgehog. "I shall get myself sorted soon enough".

We'll be looking for good ground in the meadows southwards," said the moles. "But what will become of our kingdom with a tyrant as king?

"There is already hope brother," said Ranathyr lifting his head toward the line of mountains far to the west. A promise is in the heavens good people, do not despair but have hope and call on the name of the lord of the woods."

There was nothing more to be done but to say "Farwell," and to go their separate ways. Ranathyr set off to the Southwest, trotting up and down small hills, cantering through the open woodlands and wading small rivers. He saw other beasts, none of whom knew anything about the problems at the castle and then he passed on into wilder country where few animals seemed to live. He saw dumb deer and birds, and geese flying south to the estuaries far beyond the mountains to spend the winter. He saw black rooks, like crows, squabbling in the treetops above and then quite suddenly he came upon a party of wolves.

"Good afternoon," said Ranathyr.

The pack of six fine timber wolves stopped some yards away.

"How is the hunting in these parts which are as wild as anywhere I have seen?" asked Ranathyr .

"The hunting is improving as the day wears on," answered the head wolf whose name was Atagar. He was the leader of the pack and had fought many times to prove himself.

"I am Ranathyr, sometime advisor to the kings at the castle."

There was a silence from the wolves, and Ranathyr felt that he had somehow said the wrong thing.

"I'm impressed," said one wolf and turning to another said, "What about you Givik? I'll bet you're impressed meeting such a very 'himportant' personage?"

"I'm impressed," said Givik. "What about you Ravag?"

Givik put on the most stupid expression, which showed all his teeth and wrinkled up his face into a grimace and the wolf named Ravag sneered.

"We've been impressed by a horse," he said.

"I am a centaur,' said Ranathyr, 'as well you know.'

"Oh! Begging your pardon," said another wolf. 'We thought you were a horse with a bald head." Some of the wolves seemed to think this a great joke.

"Grey brothers!' exclaimed Ranathyr. 'What manners are these?"

"Oh! Brothers?" said Givic. "Now he thinks he's a wolf."

The pack was edging closer to Ranathyr who began to back away.

"Let me pass," said the centaur. 'I have an errand from the lord himself. I must find the young lion cub with a star on his forehead, to save the land from disaster. The king is determined to cut down our tree and we must be ready to stop him. Now stand back!" Ranathyr took a brave step towards the pack. He was met with snarls and howls and snaps as, for a moment they cowered below him with teeth bared and ears back. But one wolf called out over the top. "Enough brothers, we have had our fun but the centaur speaks the truth. Darkness has come over the woodlands, even over some of us. Let him pass."

"Would you try to challenge me Halak? Can you take the pack from me?" snarled Atagar leaping onto Halak.

"No Atagar," replied Halak cowering under his leader. "I cannot take the pack from you."

"Then follow me!" barked Atagar.

"I will not go against the law, even for you Atagar," replied the brave wolf cowering close to the earth. "I will not hurt a noble centaur. I will not act like an evil beast. Remember the warning that the Lord gave us from the beginning of all things.'

"Listen to me!" snarled Atagar. "For too long we have wandered the woodlands singing our songs to the moon and hunting the dumb beasts. Now it is time to take our true place in the great scheme. This centaur is not a wolf and understands nothing of our kind, but there is one who knows us. There is one who wants to use our swiftness and our teeth and the dark, wild blood in our veins. For I have travelled to the far north and met with one who understands us. We have been told lies for a hundred generations. The one I met is wolf-like in cunning and power and true heir to the throne. She seeks those of her spirit to serve her. She will give us power and we will be her guardians when she comes."

"So Atagar," snarled Halak. "You would be a traitor to the king?"

"No Halak," spoke Ranathyr. "It is treachery against goodness itself for the king, even the king himself has fallen into error.'

The noise of the wolves growling had risen and suddenly each one jumped to the attack. Ranathyr turned and fled for his life with the wolves following just out of reach from the dangerous hooves.

At first Ranathyr ran at a gallop expecting that the wolves would be on him at any moment. He realised soon that they were simply keeping up with him. He slowed to a canter but as he went too slowly one of the wolves would creep along side and attempt to nip his ankles. On and on they went, through deep woods and over meadows, across bubbling brooks and small streams. Ranathyr noticed that there seemed to be fewer wolves than before, and then he noticed that they were passing the same hill that they had done some time before. Gradually it dawned on him that they were steering him in a wide circle and that each time he passed the low hill one or two wolves would fall away and another two would join the hunt. The wolves were running him down, wearing him out to exhaustion. They would begin to be able to nip him and weaken him more and more until he ran out of energy and could not run or fight. Then the end would come. Ranathyr tried to stop and turn to fight but it was much more exhausting and so he ran again hoping for something to happen to save him.

In those parts there was a race of wild cattle. One of them; Mulbutt was a huge black bull, in the prime of life; swift, agile and mighty. He was lying on the ground enjoying chewing some particularly sweet grass. He lifted his head when he heard the sound of a wolf call echoing over the woods. He took little notice at first but the cry came again. "Hmmm! Better answer I suppose,' he said standing up heavily. He bellowed an answer and soon Halak the wolf came streaking out of the nearby trees.

"Quickly... Centaur ... in trouble ...traitors in the pack," croaked Halak out of breath.

"What's this?" asked Mullbutt. "What traitors?"

"Atagar will bring disgrace on all wolves," said Halak recovering. He explained the problem and Mullbutt's eyes turned red and his breath snorted fiercely out of his nostrils. "Show me the way,' he said. "Let them taste my horns."

Mullbutt could run surprisingly fast through the glades. They recruited a stallion and two young stags on the way. Halak led the party to the area where Ranathyr was being chased. The good beasts came out into a clearing just in time and saw that the noble centaur was making his last stand. Blood was flecked on his tawny legs where the wolves had nipped him as he fled. He was no longer running, but cornered in a small gully surrounded by the wolves, who one by one rushed at him from one direction then another. They made a terrible noise as they growled and snapped their jaws together. Then each wolf would dodge away from the centaur's hooves as he aimed a blow at them. The centaur would not have lasted much longer.

"Charge!" shouted Mulbutt lowering his horns close to the ground and thundering away. With the advantage of surprise Mulbut scattered the pack, actually tossing one of them into the air. Even the stags were able to roll over two other wolves and Halak threw himself on Atagar. The battle lasted for only a few minutes before Atagar called out. "Fly brothers, northwards." The wolves retreated and were gone, howling into the distance. Ranathyr surveyed the scene. The bull, who had worked so hard to keep the pack scattered was panting and pawing the ground. The stallion was attempting to lick a severe wound on his foreleg. The two stags seemed to be unharmed but Halak lay on the ground panting heavily. He was wounded in his side and one of his paws was crushed. He lay without moving. You may have seen an injured dog. They can be quite still and quiet when they are in great pain and that is how Halak was now. Ranathyr came to him.

"Noble wolf," he said quietly. "You have saved my life and perhaps the very woods themselves.' Then Ranathyr lowered himself to the ground and asked. "How are your wounds?"

"Atagar has taken a severe payment from me," replied Halak. "I am badly injured, perhaps even mortally injured."

"I have great knowledge," said Ranathyr. "I know of healing in the woodland plants, let me attend to your wounds. Let me also call out the dryads and wood women of this place especially the beech dryad over there."

Halak agreed and soon the living spirits of the trees in that gully were awakened and the beach dryad in all her grace was with them. All that night she sang healing songs whilst the great dog lay silently in the gully. The stallion also was helped. His wounds would heal but he could take no further part in battles or chases for some weeks. He was led away by some willow women to bath in a river.

In the morning, the group of four animals with one or two of the dryads and the centaur held a council. The whole story was retold and was followed by a silence. "I don't know what's happening to folk," said the bull. "What is to be done?"

"My vision was to find the lion.' said Ranathyr. 'It is by him that hope will appear. Will you come with me Mullbut, and Swiftfoot the stag and you Stonecall? I warn you that a great change is coming over the forest. I read this last night in the great dance of the stars. The world is to be tested, I saw a darkness coming, yet not without hope."

"I do not know about stars and signs," put in Swiftfoot. "But I have seen terrible things; wolves attacking a centaur and turning on their own kind. I will come with you Ranathyr."

All four creatures set off. Halak could only promise to follow when he was recovered. They journeyed west and slightly to the south as the country rose and there were trees only in the valleys. They met one or two animals; a rabbit, a mountain pony and some dogs of the sheepdog sort. The dogs joined the party when all was explained. There was talk of lions further west; a whole family group and a sound at night of a beast grunting or roaring could be heard somwhere in the land ahead.

So it was that in the wild lands of the west beyond the woodland wastes, a centaur, two sheepdogs, two stags and a bull came upon the territory of a pride of lions. The country was mostly flat and grassy between hills with mountains ahead. Far ahead of them on the open plain, they saw a large beast. It got to its feet and began to trot towards them. It was a lion and its mane made it look like a giant as it came closer. The creatures, especially the stags became very nervous and were ready to bolt should the need have arisen.

The lion approached them and then called out. "Welcome friends, you will have safe conduct in my territory."

"Greetings my Lord," answered Ranathyr very respectfully, not just because lions are the kings of beasts but also because they are not a little frightening to meet.

"Why have you journeyed so far out from Narnia?" asked the lion. "Are you on a journey? Are you seeking new lands in which to live? You must tell us of the King. How is King Franian?

"Alas my Lord the noble King Franian is long since departed to be with his ancestors and in his place a most unoble king seeks to destroy all that is good and right and make alliance with the giants of the north," explained Ranathyr. "We seek to find the will of the Lord and a leader for this most terrible and grave crisis."

"This is not the news I would want to hear," answered the lion. 'But let's not stand here in the wind. Come to my den and there we will take council."

The lion turned and led them across the grassland to a hollow where there were some outcrops of rock. These were weathered into boulders and standing stones. They dropped down out of the wind and saw the entrance to a large cave. Outside the cave was the pride. There were three lionesses and four cubs of varying ages. Ranathyr was very interested in the cubs but none had a star on their foreheads.

"We have a party of visitors from our beloved kingdom for dinner," announced the male lion using his words rather insensitively to the lionesses.

"Oh! Ragan! You might have let me know sooner," scolded the oldest of lionesses. "Then I could have prepared something."

"My dear, do not upset your-self," began Ragan, but before he could say more, Mrs Lion interrupted him.

"It's all very well for you my dear husband, but you don't have to catch the meat, and look after the cubs, and you know I like a little bit of notice before we have guests."

"My lord," said Ranathyr to Ragan who was by now looking rather sheepish for a lion. "I see that we should have sent word of our coming and if you will give us leave we shall…" But he did not finish his sentence for the lioness interrupted him.

"We shall make you welcome, of course. We are loyal to the crown although we do not actually live in the blessed land near the sea. It would not be right to send you away without attending to your comfort." Then she added looking sidelong at Ragan. "It is just that certain persons should think ahead a bit before arriving with a large party of important visitors to dinner."

Everyone was now rather embarrassed to see this impressive male lion being scolded in his own den. When at last they were called to eat inside the cave it was dry and warm. A large feast was provided. Mrs Lion continued to dominate the proceedings, insisting that the cubs mind their manners and that the other two lionesses worked hard to serve the guests.

The problem of eating in a lion's den is that lions are particularly fond of meat and very little else. There was a great deal of mutton and beef piled high on the plates but hardly any vegetables and no salad. Mrs Lion would say, "Please Swiftfoot, take some more ham,' and Swiftfoot would politely refuse.

"I am quite full thank you so much," he replied.

Then Mrs Lion would turn to her husband. "I asked you, I pleaded with you to fetch some greens from the warm valley last week but you refused and now we cannot offer enough to our guests. Really Ragan you are the very limit."

At last the meal was over and Ragan was glad to call them all to a meeting at the standing stones. "There you will tell us of the news," he said.

He led them to a place where a natural outcrop of giant standing stones made of granite rocks, formed an enclosure. Inside the enclosure it was easy to hear when someone spoke. Ragan sat down on a slab of outcrop at one side of the enclosure and faced the group.

"Now Ranathyr!" he said in a rather grand voice, "Speak!"

The centaur stood and recounted all that had happened since the King's visit to the giants, except for the detail of the young lion whom he had seen in his vision when he was imprisoned in castle.

"So my Lord," he finished. "We have come seeking a leader to unite us against the king, and to stop him from felling our tree, and to stop him seeking visits from the giants of the north."

All were silent for a few moments as the wind moaned around the standing stones. Then Ragan stood up and roared. The sound shook everyone with its power. All eyes were fixed upon his face as he announced, "I will lead you, I will come at once to save Narnia."

"No! Sire," said Ranathyr, "We hope you will come as a great warrior but it is not you who will lead us."

"I will lead," repeated Ragan. "It is a lion's place and I am the head of the pride."

Ragan looked hard at the group and fixed his eyes on Ranathyr. "It is my right,' and as he said this he stood to his full height and the wind shook his mane. He looked every inch the king of beasts.

"My Lord Ragan," said Ranathyr. "You are a great lord, but let us go on and look for another in these parts."

"I will show you the others in these parts," replied Ragan, "but none can be lords over me. They are my sons and I have already driven them away by my power and strength, for this is the lion's way. I will call them and they will appear before us. Choose from them if you will, then I shall challenge whomever you choose. I will overcome him and then I will be leader."

So Ragan climbed to the very highest rocks and began to roar. It was a sound that carried for many miles summoning the young lions to the meeting place. They had to wait for replies to come in from the wind. "Ah! That is Othan calling, he is chief among young lions. His mane is fully formed but he is less than I," commented Ragan. "And there is the roar of Buttan my third son," he continued. "Buttan is strong and as swift as the wild deer, but I shall stop him and lay him on the ground."

After an hour of waiting, three fine young male lions joined the group.

"Which of these is your choice Ranathyr?" asked Ragan. "Will it be Othan the strong, or Buttan the swift or will it be Ragar the young?"

"It is none of these," answered the Centaur.

"There are no others!" said Ragan patiently.

With no agreement the council broke up. Ranathyr took a drink from the small stream that flowed close to the den. Mulbutt and the two dogs joined him. The deer had gone to find fresh grass.

"Everything is so complicated,' said Mulbutt. "Why should Ragan insist on being the leader? He doesn't even live in Narnia."

"It is a lion's character to be like this," answered Sam the sheepdog. "Ragan is a true lion; he will not give up his position as leader of all lions. He is telling us that the chosen one must overcome him."

"There is something in what you say Sam," said the centaur, "But Ragan is making our search more difficult and he is not helping us to find the true leader by clinging to the law of the lions."

A sudden roar from Ragan summoned them back to the rocks.

"Who will challenge me?" He asked again when all were assembled.

"I will not!" said Bhuttan.

"Nor I." agreed Othan. "Nor any of us."

"There is no other!" Ragan insisted.

"There is another," stated Ranathyr softly.

"My dear, I have kept silent, but I but I can keep silent no longer." It was Mrs Lion. As she said this, Ragan looked round at her and for a moment all the greatness seemed to go out of him.

"You know very well there is one other who is not here.' She said looking fiercely at Rangan who had put on a rather sheepish expression again. "Call Danlan!' she cried. 'Danlan is as swift as an eagle as fierce as a wolf and as cunning as a fox."

"And as arrogant as a horse, as young as a foal and has the character of a goat' put in Othan.

'But my dear you cannot seriously expect us to consider Danlan,' said Ragan. 'He is not fully-grown!'

'Let us at least see him Ragan,' said Ranathyr. 'It can do no harm and we have come a long way.'

All of a sudden a yellow animal leapt from the top of the standing stones above them. It jumped on Othan who was knocked to the ground and in the commotion it then jumped at Buttan who was pushed sideways, Ragar also was surprised and as he turned to try to defend himself the creature pulled him to the ground in the wildest, fiercest, noisiest and roughest wrestling match you could imagine. The terrific power and frightening noise of the fight was put to an end by Ragan who jumped down to the group of wild creatures and gave the one that was wrestling with Ragar a blow from his paw that sent it rolling over and over. When the dust had settled, another lion, which was Danlan, picked himself up from the ground where Ragan had knocked him. He was winded and probably hurt from the blow but he laughed and trotted over to the others. "Well brothers," he said playfully. "I said I would pay you back for that soaking you gave me and so I have."

"This is not the time or the place for your foolery Danlan," scolded Ragan. "Behave yourself or I will chase you away."

Ranathr stepped closer to Danlan. "Come and sit in the centre here and let me look on you," he said.

Still grinning defiantly, with dust all over him and with an ear slightly out of place from the blow he had received, Danlan came closer to Ranathyr. As he raised his head, his half grown mane ruffled in the breeze making it look bigger than it really was. His face was rough and angular, and would have been very fierce but for his eyes which shone with a friendliness and joy. As his face came fully into view Ranathyr could see a mark in the fur between the lion's eyes. It was a patch of small white hairs.

"This is the one," said Ranathyr. 'By the great Lord's will, we have found our leader. Step forward Danlan."

Ranathyr acted boldly and swiftly. Danlan stepped forward and Ranathyr held something above his head for a moment from which he allowed a liquid to fall upon the golden head. "I anoint you with the oil of the magic flowers as Defender of Narnia and Lord Protector of the Tree. I call on all here to witness this day and this anointing, in the name of He who is above all.'

All the animals had fallen into a hushed silence and the moment seemed to have taken on an atmosphere of greatness. The sun came out from behind a cloud and shone for a moment on Danlan. Then quite suddenly Ragan had roared and jumped on Danlan, knocking him to the ground. Ragan looked the more noble, and Danlan was held on the ground under the great paws of Ragan.

A difficult situation had developed. According to the law of the lions Ragan had overcome Danlan and was therefore the leader of the lions. Ranathyr said that the lions must forget the animal side and obey the vision. Ragan said that Danlan would not go against the law of the lions. "After all he is a lion," he said. Othan and the other lions said that they weren't going to follow Danlan anyway but that they would obey Ragan. No amount of persuasion would influence the lions, so without agreement the council came to an end towards the evening.

Ranathyr's group kept together as they settled down, refreshed themselves and strolled along the course of the small stream that flowed past the den. The lions stayed behind as the dusk began to gather around them. Danlan came bounding up the stream.

'You are not in Narnia my friends,' he called. 'There are dangers here. I will accompany you."

During the night most animals slept but Danlan sat on a small hillock gazing at the stars, which were very bright. Unknown to Danlan Ranathyr was watching when Danlan began to sing.

The great one is my protector,

He gives me strength,

He shows me wisdom in the heavens and leads me through the mountains.

He shows himself to those who need him,

and brings hope to many.

He shows his love for Narnia,

He plants his tree for its protection.

He will not leave us alone.

Though Kings fall

though giants grow bold,

though my enemies look for my downfall,

I will hope in him.'

Later on in the darkness of the night they all heard Ragan roaring. He was establishing his lordship over his whole territory. But then from the south came the roar of another lion that they did not know.

"It is a challenge,' said Danlan..

"Who is it?' asked Ranathyr.

"I do not know,' replied Danlan. 'It must be a lion from the southern slopes of the mountains or perhaps someone who has come up the far south."

"Listen, Ragan is roaring again."

As the animals waited in the cold wind and the darkness, they could tell that the new lion was getting closer to Ragan. At last came the sound of a terrible lion's fight perhaps a mile away, and after the fight, silence.

'We must now wait,' said Danlan, 'What has become of my father?'

Danlan sat and waited anxiously, yet he stayed with the group for their protection. Then Othan and the whole pride came out and looked out across the dark landscape. The glorious starry sky above them cast the only light.

At last a dark shape, moving slowly appeared against the stars. Othan shouted "Who is there?"

"It is I, Ragan,' came the answer from a deep voice that sounded sad and lonely.

"My lord," called Swiftfoot. "Are you well?"

"I am wounded," he answered as his dark form came into view. In the grey light that precedes the morning they had to help Ragan to a comfortable place. As the light grew stronger, a bird began to sing somewhere close by and the sun rose in the eastern sky.

"It is no good!" said Ragan sadly, "I am not to lead you. I am not even to go back to Narnia with you. Only Danlan is to go and he is to be your battle captain."

"My lord Ragan!" said Danlan. "Tell us what has happened."

"I have been beaten in a fair fight," said Ragan. "The Great Lion came to me. I gave him a good battle, but in the end I was held down under his paws. I thought it was the end of my life but he said to me.

"Son, be quiet!"

Then it was easier but he still held me down.

"Ragan" he said to me. "You have become too much like the wild beasts of the west because your father brought you and the pride to live outside the borders of Narnia. Here you have become too much like witless, unthinking lions that roam these parts. You obey the law of your own animal natures instead of living for each other, as kingdom creatures should do. Go now Ragan; send Danlan to lead, but you and your pride must stay out here. If Danlan calls you then you may join in the final battle. Danlan is the chosen one. This is why I have protected you out here in the wilds because although you broke my laws, yet I knew that Danlan would grow up strong and wild and ready for this time."

Ragan looked into Danlan's face. "Go now my son. Do not wait to say goodbye to the pride. Remember that when you need us to fight we will come."

For a moment Danlan leant his face close to Ragan's. "My father, my father!" he exclaimed.

"Go Danlan, do not wait for me or turn back," said the humbled lion; Ragan, lord of the western pride.

The creatures, now accompanied by Danlan began their journey back to the east. As they travelled they were joined by other animals that had heard the news of Ranathyr and had come to join the "rebels" as they were called.

"We are not rebels," Ranathyr would say quite offended. "We are loyal to the king, but if the King will not obey the laws of the wood and the laws of the great one, then we must make our choice."

By the time the group had arrived back at the western marches of Narnia they had grown to a sizeable band. There were dwarves, fauns, dogs, horse, eagles, foxes, cattle, deer, badgers and other animals and even a unicorn. They bivouacked in a small valley on the sides of the northern-most tip of the southern mountains. There was a small river flowing through the valley and a waterfall and a small pool at the bottom in a little glade. The valley was well wooded with oak and elm. Danlan decided it would be a good place to stay and wait for news of the goings-on in the lands below. They could also make plans and watch out over the whole kingdom. Danlan had occasionally roamed this far to the east. He now stood on a high tor and Ranathyr was pointing out the features in the view.

"You see the southern mountains there rising up, peak after peak and to the east, you can just make out the line of the ocean on the horizon. To the north the land rises up to that flat plateau on the horizon. Now look carefully Danlan there, where the mountains join with the plateaux. Do you see that turn of the river below it? That is the place of the tree; I don't think you will be able to make it out it is too far away; but that is the tree which the king seeks to destroy and which we must protect with our lives."

Danlan said. "I should know the land of my ancestors, but I am a stranger to it."

Danlan's creatures made the valley their base and organised supply routes and sent out spies and scouts. More and more people of the woods came in to join Danlan. This was encouraging but Danlan thought it wise to have an inner circle of creatures because of the possibility of the king's spies joining them. He chose Ranathyr Mulbutt, Shep and a few others including Swiftfoot the deer and Franau the faun who had been famed for his wisdom before saying the wrong things about king Erbert and fleeing the valley.

For a few weeks nothing happened except that the number of creatures grew larger. Then one day a rabbit came up from the south. Fripin, the red bearded dwarf who was on guard that day stopped the creature and made it explain what it was doing before letting it go on to see Danlan.

"I am Frere the rabbit, of the south marches," it said. "I come to seek help, because our warren is under attack from a dragon.'

"You are welcome here, if you are a true servant of the Lord of the woodlands, a citizen of Narnia and if you will accept the over lordship of Danlan who is the chosen leader," replied Fripin.

"I am all of these things sir. I seek the help of Danlan."

"You may enter the valley then," said the Dwarf. "Follow the path downwards and do not deviate for your life."

The Rabbit hopped on and a horn sounded from behind it and when he came out into the glade a whole group of creatures was there to meet it and Danlan was there also.

"Welcome to you rabbit," said Danlan. "Tell us the purpose of your visit, and tell us also all you know of the goings on in the valley, of kings and giants, of good deeds and bad deeds."

The rabbit who had been feeling more and more nervous was now almost terrified by the large number of people listening to him. If you have ever tried to give a talk in public you will know how frightening it can be. But it did its best and this is the story it told.

"We have lived in our warren for hundreds of years without trouble, but last month a dragon flew in and has taken up residence close by. It takes delight in blowing fire and smoke into our warren so that we have to run for our lives. Then as we run for cover he tries to snatch one of us for his dinner. We have called the king but he has other troubles at present. So we appeal to you Danlan, will you help us?"

"We will help you." announced Danlan, and eveybody cheered and came down to reassure the rabbit. "Bad luck,' they said or, "Don't worry we'll get rid of it for you."

A group numbering about thirty creatures set out the next day to Frere's warren, arriving on the second day. The dragon was sitting on a large boulder overlooking the warren. Not a few creatures felt rather silly about the bold feelings they had had the day before. They hid in a wood in sight of the dragon while Danlan made a plan. His first plan was to simply line everyone up and have them charge. Now the dragon had been having a peaceful sleep when it suddenly sat up annoyed at being woken by a noise of shoutings, bayings barking and grunts. It looked down at a line of creatures that were running towards it. It watched for a few moments apparently unconcerned. The line of fighters swept closer and the dragon continued to gaze at them. Have you ever seen a boy or a dog on an ocean beach trying to chase seagulls? The seagulls show no fear as they are approached, then as the boy or dog seems almost on top of them the bird lazily opens its wings and catches the wind, rises into the air, and gently glides over to another spot on the sand fairly close by where it settles, folds its wings up, and appears to be unconcerned. That is what happened here. The dragon at the last moment when teeth, claws and swords were about to strike simply opened its scaly wings and glided over to another boulder a short way off. The cries stopped as the line of creatures gazed up at the dragon that had outwitted them. The eagles gave chase but soon fell back as two spouts of flame singed their flight feathers. Another charge was mounted but the same thing happened, the dragon ended up back on the original boulder and watched its pursuers with remarkable disinterest.

Confusion reigned in Danlan's party.

"How can we bring it to battle if we can't fly?' asked one.

"How can we fight flame?" asked another.

"We must think of another plan," answered Danlan.

Suddenly a cry of "Look out! Dragon overhead!" was heard. The dragon had flown up into the air high overhead, done an acrobatic turn, and was diving down at the creatures.

"RUN!" cried Danlan.

The shape in the sky dived swiftly down and hurled flame at the hillside just as the creatures scattered in all directions. Pleased with its work the dragon, who was actually quite a young and small sized one settled back on its boulder, tucked its head into its wing, and fell back to sleep.

The creatures meanwhile were regrouping in the copse further down the hill. Some were quite badly shaken but nobody had come to any real harm.

They were all very angry and noisy because they had had a fright.

"I've lost some of my beard singed off." complained a red dwarf.

"And what about me!" remarked a badger. "My tail is almost burned away."

"My bag burst open when I fell and I've no arrows now," said another.

"It's made us look stupid!"

"We didn't have a proper plan."

Then everyone stopped, and looked round. Danlan was laughing He was laughing so much that in the end he threw his head back and roared out a lion's laugh.

"We looked so funny when we ran,' he said through his roars. "I saw your face Ranathyr, it lost all of its usual wisdom and you bolted like a young witless donkey."

Ranathyr who had never had anyone laugh at him was rather put out. "And I saw you Danlan run so desperately that you tripped over a log and fell headlong down the hill."

Danlan roared a laugh again. "I did, and I have the bruises to prove it."

"But what about Mulbutt the Bull," h e continued, "all the smaller creatures in front of him had to forget about the flames and get out of his way!"

"Humph! Snorted Mulbutt offended, "I had to take most of the blast of the flame and shield everyone else."

"I curled up into a ball and rolled down the hill.' laughed a hedgehog next to Mulbutt.

Everyone began to relax and see the funny side of the adventure.

Soon most were admitting to the various ways panic had caught them and Danlan's laughter began to infect the whole group.

The dragon lifted its head from the rock and could only wonder at the strange medley of bayings, roarings and neighings which came floating up the hillside from the trees below. It slept for a few more hours and when it woke again all seemed quiet. It stood up, stretched itself, yawned, and began to think of plump rabbits for dinner. It scratched itself, losing one or two green scales, flapped its wings and flew swiftly and with purpose around the hillside to the rabbit warren. Alighting arrogantly by the side of a hole, it put its head into the entrance and blew flame into the depths of the warren. Usually, what happened was that the flames travelled through the warren and came out of all the other holes, but this time flame shot right back into the dragon's face. It yelped and pulled back out of the hole, blinded with pain for a moment. With one swipe of it's green, leathery wings it jumped up twenty feet into the air. Then it felt arrows biting it from below. In a rage, it scanned the ground and saw a group of animals running away. Down flew the angry creature, blowing out fire and smoke like a steam train. The animals jumped over a high bank and into a pool of water. The dragon swept over the waters on outstretched wings raining down fire which, landing on the surface of the pool, sent plumes of steam bubbling up into the air. Turning and gaining height for another dive, it waited for something to show itself above the water before diving again close to the pool in a cloud of steam and billowing smoke. As it passed a high bank a large tawny animal leapt in a huge; a gigantic leap over the water towards the green shape in the steam. The tawny beast landed on one of the wings and both creatures fell with a great splash of water, scorching fire and hissing steam. As the two beasts struggled in the water the dragon found that its fire had gone out. Many other beasts jumped into the water and began holding down the dragon, which was immensely strong. It struggled free, flapped its wings and was airborne again. Eagles came in with their talons striking at the eyes of the beast, which then gave up the struggle and began to gain height. The eagles pursued the dragon for the rest of the day right out over the valley towards the eastern sea. The last they saw of it was a small dot in the distant sky heading away from land altogether.

The dragon had been defeated by a good plan and a lot of luck, and most of all by the bravery of Danlan who was the tawny beast that had thrown itself off the bank to bring the dragon down into the pool. The plan had been to stop up all of the warren entrances so that the fire would have no place to go but to blow back into the dragon's face. (It was the dwarves who knew about fire.) Then they had hoped to shoot it with arrows and if that did not work to run and pretend to throw themselves into the pool, but in fact to hide under the bank. The plan was going wrong until Danlan did his wonderful lion's leap.

It was a very happy party of creatures who arrived back at the valley and had a feast of celebration that same night. Songs were composed about Danlan's bravery. The story was told over and over and became wilder and wilder until the laughter increased and creatures began throwing each other in the pool. Danlan who loved to play roughly, tried to get the dignified Ranathyr thrown into the pool but Mulbutt the Bull came and tossed Danlan in instead. In the end everyone seemed to be in the water and those who were left on the bank threw themselves in so as to stop the others doing it for them. The river niiads who can also get a bit wild, came out and caused more fun by having the waters from the small waterfall suddenly and magically increase. This almost drowned some of the smaller creatures that were washed dangerously downstream. When everyone was thoroughly out of energy, Danlan decided to give a speech.

"We have been given a great victory.' he began. "And you all played your part." Everyone cheered loudly. "I have been able to lead you into our first victory and show you how to fight." At that moment Danlan stuttered a bit because he began loosing his grip on the boulder he was sitting on. The creatures watched amazed as he tried to find a decent claw hold but it was as though strong arms were dragging him off the top of the rock and he ended up falling off, into the water looking very stupid. The whole party laughed spontaneously at the bedraggled lion that, rather dazed, clambered out of the water to a sitting position and soon began to laugh himself.

The next day the humbled lion made another speech after talking with his inner circle. "The great Lord has given us a great victory." He announced once again. 'But now we must be careful, for our victory will be told throughout the forest. When the king hears of it he will not take kindly to another force in his kingdom. He may send spies against us so be careful what you say. Be wary of your conduct, we must protect ourselves for our lives may depend upon it. Today we will rest and tomorrow sharpen our spears, our swords, and our claws and axes for we may find more work before the King acts against the tree."

It was not long before the next adventure came along. This time a party of human outlaws (from the south most likely) were making trouble. A horse had travelled out to inform Danlan and ask for help. "We heard how you had overcome the dragon," said the horse, "and the King has not replied to our appeals for help." Danlan made arrangements to travel but was not pleased that the whole kingdom seemed to know about the dragon.

"There is no way of stopping the talk." answered Ranathyr. "The king will hear soon enough of our exploits and when he does we must be ready."

"We are not yet able to fight the king," said Danlan darkly. "It will be better to retreat until we are more used to battle or until we are forced to fight. If the King moves against the tree, then we will fight." Danlan thought again. 'Have scouts sent out into the southern mountains to find caves and hidden valleys, mountain passes and strongholds. If the King forces us we will retreat and prevent him from bringing us to battle before we are ready."

As the main party set out for to deal with the outlaws, other creatures went in twos and threes to scout out the mountains to the southwest. The outlaw's camp was to the North West a day's journey. Fren the horse guided them and the eagles scouted ahead. It was the squirrels that located the men but it was a great sadness to hear that they had killed a deer that day. Swiftfoot the stag wanted to go and deal with the outlaws straight away but Danlan wanted to know all he could first and then have a good plan to take them. "No!" said Danlan must have a plan first. Remember the dragon. These outlaws have arrows with steel tips and swords that cut flesh; we must have a good plan first."

At that moment, a cry was heard from the woods to their left. It was a cry of fear and alarm. Two beech dryads appeared, crying out, "help us, help us my lord! They have taken axes to our trees." Then one of the dryads fell to the ground as though her feet had been cut from under her." Some came to help her but she continued to cry out in pain and she could no longer rise to her feet. As others gathered around her to do what they could Danlan was spurred into action. "Quick then!" he called "Towards the camp of the outlaws, they are attacking our people and now is he time to fight."

All the company burst into the woods led by the other dryad who glided over the earth on swift legs. They were running or galloping or flying through the late afternoon light and after a mile or so were led to a small meadow at the far end of which was the camp of the outlaws where the smoke of a fire billowed up from the earth. Their scout was already sounding the alarm to his fellows and the outlaws were producing bows and spears. A terrible sight met the eyes of Danlan's party as a great beach behind the outlaws fell with a great crash to the earth at which moment the poor dryad who had led them fell to the ground and disappeared. Danlan tried to hold back, but the horrified and angry creatures began to charge without orders across the meadow. Danlan could not hold them and so he charged also. The outlaws let fly their arrows that rained down on the group. Then spears were used as the creatures closed on the group of men. There were five animals to each man and soon the fight was over. Danlan roared to halt the commotion, as the last man was disarmed. But the outlaws had been tough fighters and had used their swords and spears to great effect.

After spending the night clearing up, Danlan sat apart from the other creatures. He sat tall and straight. "Ranathyr," he called. "How many have we lost?"

Ranathyr came forward. "We have lost four my lord. Riffle the dwarf took an arrow in the first charge as did Hegin the fox. Fabonet the badger was killed with a spear and Fren the horse was cut down with the sword. Also we have six badly wounded, some of whom will never fight again. The outlaws have only cuts and bruises. They are now bound with cord and are held in a hollow which the moles have dug."

"This is a sad day." Said Danlan as his head dropped down and his ears no longer stood proudly erect but flopped down in shame. "It has seemed like a game until now, but we have lost some brave friends in the battle."

"Yet we have saved others and the valley is free of these killers," said Ranathyr. "There will be more battles and not all of us will live, but we must hope to die in our true country with honour and glory."

The next day the men were marched back to the south to be handed over to the king of that country. The bodies of the creatures who had died were taken to their family homes while the main party set off back to Danlan's valley. Some creatures left the group after that day and all were deeply affected by the loss of life. Danlan blamed himself. "I should not have allowed us to attack across that open meadow." He said privately to Ranathyr. 'We could easily have surrounded and surprised them.'

'We have learned a terrible lesson," answered Ranathyr. "But many more of us will have to face death before peace comes to Narnia again."

"I do not feel wise enough or old enough," said Danlan. "My mane is not yet fully grown. I am not sure how to lead us."

"You are the chosen one." said Ranathyr.

"But I have lost four of my people. They are gone and it was through poor leadership. It was my fault."

"Take courage Danlan" said Ranathyr.

"I have failed us," said Danlan. "Why has the great Lord left us to ourselves? Why does he not come and lead us himself?"

"Perhaps we do not know his will," answered Ranathyr after a moments thought, and at a loss to know how to lift the lion's spirits.

"How can we call on the true Lord of the woodland?" asked Danlan and then added. "There are magicians, perhaps they could help us and call up the great one."

Ranathyr gasped. "Danlan!" he said in a surprised voice. "Neither I, nor any creature has magic that will call him up. Do you know so little of him Danlan? The true Lord is what he is. He is here with us Danlan, but we cannot see him or touch him. He was before the whole world came into being." Ranathyr thought for a moment. "He does appear in our history and takes shape as one of the creatures. Perhaps he will come if we simply ask him to. He may not. His will is above ours Danlan."

"Danlan looked at the face of the wise centaur. "Very well!" he announced. "Call the leading council together. Call Swiftfoot and Shep. Call Mulbutt and call the fauns and the others. We will set ourselves apart this night".

When the leaders were gathered, Danlan led them out of the valley to a high spur on the side of the hill.

"We are here to call on the great one to come and lead us." said Danlan "We will remain here until morning. Each in turn will call upon him and call his name until the sun comes up from the far eastern sea."

"How do we call?" asked Swiftfoot the stag rather puzzled.

"I will begin." said the lion. "Then you others must follow my lead."

The others looked at Danlan who remained silent for a few moments and everyone felt rather embarrassed and uncomfortable. Some eyes looked up to the sky, some down to the ground and others side-ways at another creature to try and determine what they were feeling. One of the fauns coughed and everyone looked at him. Then Swiftfoot began to get an itch on his shoulder and Shep found he was sitting on a very uncomfortable stone. Mulbutt began to think of quiet meadows with rich grass and hay but then at last, Danlan began to rumble in his throat and all eyes turned back to him.

He made his way to the edge of the outcrop of rock so that he looked over the woods below. "Great one!" he called. "We have lost good friends and warriors this day, we are utterly cast down. We were brave but foolish in our battle. Come and lead us Lord and give us your wisdom. Help us." And then he fell silent.

The trees below were rustled by a strong wind for a few moments but it faded away and nothing else happened.

Each creature did its best to call up the great one. At one point the wind came up from below and swirled around them but it faded away again.

It was only nearing midnight by the time that the group had lost heart to call again. The wind blew away the clouds in the sky and the moon came out and stared brightly at them. The stars seemed brighter than usual and two of the planets shone with violence from overhead. Some of the dryads of that part of the wood came out and ministered to them and sang autumn songs before going off on their nightly wanderings. The leaves were mostly fallen from the trees at that time of the year and the air was cold. Danlan looked at the grey world and shivered.

"It is enough!" he said unhappily "Go now and we will wait to hear more news from the woods." The others left Danlan and even Ranathyr went back to the valley leaving Danlan alone. He could not settle but wandered off into the woods trying to take his mind off the creatures he had lost that day.

That was when Danlan all of a sudden found five children standing as though frozen in front of him with wide-open, unbelieving eyes and with shocked expressions on their faces. Their names were Ryan, Laura, Ben, Peter and Susan. They saw Danlan, screamed, and ran off into the dark woodland. Danlan kept low and stalked them as they ran to the largest tree they could find and began scrambling up it.

"It must have escaped from the zoo," said one of the girls.

"Hurry! Get up the tree, it may be following us."

"Help me Ryan."

"Owch! You got your foot in my mouth!"

"How come it's so dark?" asked Peter the youngest.

"It's night."

"How can it be nightime? We didn't eat lunch yet!"

"It's autumn as well," said one of the boys, "or winter. Look! The leaves have mostly gone off the trees."

"It can't be winter, said a girl "It was bright sunshine and hot in the wood just back there on the trail."

Then another voice called out to the children.

"Children," it called very gruffly. "Do not be afraid, you are all safe.?"

The children were quiet for a moment and a little afraid.

Then Ryan spoke. "Who are you?"

My name is Danlan," said the voice. "What are your names?'

"We don't talk to strangers!"

'My name is Danlan. Tell me where you have come from?"

"OK! But if you come any closer, we'll scream again and the park rangers will come and arrest you.'

We were on the nature trail at Washington Crossing," said one of the children. "But we must have got lost and you had better climb a tree because we saw an escaped lion around here a few minutes ago.'

"And it was summer there," said another voice, 'how come it's not summer here?"

"Children. I am the lion you have just seen," began Danlan, and you can imagine that it took a lot of persuading to convince five children who had only ever seen lions on TV and in the Zoo that you were a friendly lion and that you could stand close without being eaten alive. So we will move on to when a long time later, the children who were getting very cold, had come down from the tree to meet Danlan. Danlan had agreed to track their path to where they said that they had stepped from summer to autumn.

They passed through the dark wood to where a thicket of evergreen bushes grew in between some old oak and beech trees. "Your trail goes in here," said Danlan.

"Yeah!" this is the place," said Ryan pushing through the bushes. (If you are ever in America you should remember that quite often there is poison ivy in bushy places, so be very careful, you don't want to get stung by it as it can be very nasty. However, the woods where Danlan lived were more like those of Robin Hood in England where there are only stinging nettles.)

Ryan disappeared for a few moments and then reappeared calling loudly. "Hey guys, its summer through there, come and see Mr Lion."

All the children went in but Danlan waited cautiously for a moment.

"Hey! Mr Lion, come-see," called Laura. "We got back. You wanna come see?"

Danlan pushed through into the thicket and the brightness of a summer's day in dry, leafy woodland met his eyes. He felt the hot air of New Jersey in his face and said. "What is this wonder?"

"It's Washington Crossing State Park Nature Trail." said Laura.

"Come on Mr Lion," called Peter. 'It's nice and warm in here."

"It is a door from your world into mine." Said Danlan. "I have heard of such a thing in an old legend."

"Oh! I see! "Said Benjamin. " That's why it's summer here and autumn there."

"It must be as you say." Said Danlan.

"You'd better be careful Danlan because if any one sees you they'll think you're are a wild lion and shoot you!" said Ben.

"I will not enter into your world," said Danlan. "But what does this mean? Has some wizard in your world cast a powerful spell? Or is this the work of the great one himself?"

Then for a moment everything was quiet except that the children were looking beyond Danlan as though a voice was to calling them.

"We gotta go now," said Laura suddenly. 'Our Mom's will be real scared by now that something has happened to us."

"Yes!" Answered Danlan. "Go now, and I will return to my woods."

In the end, the children ran off calling loudly.

Danlan remained for a few moments and then turned back into the thicket and to the cold night.

"Hold it guys," said Ben a few moments later stopping everyone on the trail.

"What?" said Ryan. "Do you think we oughta go back Ben?"

"I was thinking something like that," he said.

"We got into another world." said Susan.

"Yes!" Said Laura. "And maybe there's a great adventure for us back there."

"But we may get lost and never find our way back again," said Peter.

"Kids always get back in the stories I read," said Ben.

"I guess were all thinking the same thing," said Ryan.

"We've got to go back," said Susan.

"But what about our mom's?' said Laura.

"I can hear them," said Ryan. "Listen! Up there! They haven't even missed us yet."

They all waited for a moment and they could hear some talk and laughter on the bank above them.

"It's too cold for us there we'll freeze," said Susan.

"Let's just have one more look," said Ben. "It can't do any harm"

Everyone agreed to this and so they were soon descending the trail into the little gully where the thicket was growing.

"Come on guys," said Ryan as he disappearing under the branches.

"What's it like?' Called Ben as he pushed through as well.

One by one the children stepped through into the darkness of a cold, autumn night.

The forest, though dark, was lit by a bright silver moon somewhere overhead that touched the tree trunks and cast shadows on the ground. Once the children's eyes were adjusted they could see a long way into the woods although the silver beams of light and the dark shadows made everything confusing.

"The lion's gone," said Ryan.

"I'm getting cold already." Said Ben

"We gotta go back." Said Laura.

"This is really weird." Said Susan.

It was silent at first except for the wind, which gusted through the twigs on the trees. But as the children looked about them they began to hear a noise from afar off.

"What's that?" Said Ben.

"It sounds like a wind, or an army or something," answered Ryan. "Whatever it is it's coming this way."

"Quick, let's hide behind these bushes," said Ben, "and keep close to the thicket so we can escape back to the nature trail."

The children hid and waited. In the moonlight everything was difficult to see but soon, in the far-off parts of the wood they saw movement. Shapes were going in and out of the shafts of moonlight. They looked pale and ghostly and they were coming closer. The children were frightened but also curious and excited. Instead of running and diving through the thicket to safety, they stayed to find out what it was. Perhaps it was the air of that world getting into their blood and making the spirit of adventure rise in them but they watched with beating hearts as the leaders of a procession of creatures began to get close. The first thing was a very solemn and great beast. He had the upper part of a man-like body but where his waist ended the body of a horse began. He passed by first and the children were fearful but still they stayed on. Next came what they thought at first was a real horse.

"It's got a long horn on its head." Whispered Susan.

"It's a unicorn." Whispered Laura.

"I know it is," whispered back Susan.

As the creatures passed very close by, they moved in and out of a shaft of moonlight and so the children got a much better view.

When the unicorn passed under the shaft of moonlight they gasped at its beauty. It seemed to be very pale in colour with a graceful body in which the power of a thunderstorm seemed to reside. By now the whole body of the procession was moving in an unbroken line as far back into he wood as he children could see. Smaller creatures than the unicorn were also there but these were larger than the same creature's in our world. There were rabbits, badgers, dogs, one or two big cats; leopards and cheetahs, hedgehogs, and many more. Then came a party of small, thick-set men.

"Look it's a whole troupe of dwarves," said Peter.

"And look, there, that must be a faun,' said Susan. "Look he's got legs like a goats and horns on his head."

The creatures moved swiftly by without talking, and all seemed serious about their business

"Wow! Look at those stags, those antlers are gross," said Ryan.

Some creatures carried large sacks. Noble horses and one or two bulls passed bearing filled bags and some had riders who seemed to be weak or injured. There were no men or women although there were creatures that may have been mistaken for them. There were people like women who seemed to walk with such grace that they flowed along the ground and there were some like men but always they were not quite right as ordinary people. One of these who was like a man bore a mantle of weeds on his head and carried a three pronged spear. Then as the main body of the creatures passed closest to them, Peter gave them away as he cried out. 'Look! It's the Lion."

The effect on the army of creatures was amazing and wonderful. They all stopped and in an instant had armed their weapons and were turned towards the place where they had heard Peter's voice. They knelt in groups with arrows and bows at the ready and a line of dwarves came running back to set themselves at the side of the group.

After about a minute, when the creatures were ready for action, the lion came forward a few paces and stopped. "Who is there?' He called. "Show yourselves. Are you valiant and honest in war, or are you cowards and spies to stay hiding in the thicket?"

It was Ryan who stepped out first. "It's us Mr Lion. We just met you a few moments ago. Look we're all here."

Then one by one the children came out and stood rather timidly in a huddle.

"It was not a few moments ago children but a whole month has gone past since we met." Then turning to his army, Danlan (for Danlan it was) called. "These are the children I told you of.'

'Children!" Called Danlan. "Come with us. I thought that we had lost the help that had been sent to us but now you have returned. We go to the mountains to flee from the King's army. Will you come?"

The children looked at each other, from face to astonished face because they felt a call to go with the lion and yet a fear that they ought not to. "What'll we do?" asked Ben.

"We gotta go!" exclaimed Ryan.

"We had better ask our Mom's first." Said Susan, not really meaning what she said.

"Can you wait Mr Lion?" asked Laura, while we go and ask our Mom's permission?"

"I cannot wait." Answered the lion. "Come now! Children." He urged.

"I'm going!" said Ryan to the others and he stepped forward cautiously.

The others looked confused for a moment.

"I'm going." Chirped Peter confidently.

"Well! I suppose I'll have to go as well." said Ben.

"O.K. then!" said Laura "I guess we're all coming, right Susie?"

"I hope you've got some warm coats we can borrow, or else we'll freeze," said Susan.

"Bring furs for these children," called Danlan, "See to the needs of our new companions, and come! Let us march, onwards, and take courage that the great one is with us."

The children were soon surrounded by; not only wood dryads, but fauns and dwarves, huge rabbits and badgers, (no mice of course) and everyone greeted them with words of encouragement.

"Well done!"

"You will be a great help to us."

"How brave you are to come with us."

The children were soon fitted out with warm clothes and each was put on the back of a large beast such as a horse or a bull, and Laura found herself sitting astride the back a of a beautiful unicorn. Susan didn't think this quite fair but then she was mounted on a lovely dappled and graceful pony.

The march began. The children were carried away, along the side of the mountain, higher up into the chilled air, far away from the door back to safety and to the summer of New Jersey where George Washington had once crossed the great river on another adventure.

All night they travelled on, and it was not easy to ride on the back of a moving animal for very long. They continued in woodland, under the last leaves that were clinging to the twigs overhead and as they travelled they were told the whole story. How the Giants had come. How Ranathyr had found Danlan. How they had overcome the dragon, and how the king had set out to destroy Danlan. They heard of their flight from the valley after a surprise attack by the king and as Danlan was not ready to fight, he had commanded a march to the hideouts, which the scouts had found in the mountains. That was when they had come upon the children.

They camped that first night in a high place that was sheltered from the oncoming autumn wind. Without the comforts of home the children were uncomfortable and did not sleep well. The next day they were irritable, upset and exhausted. They knew hunger, discomfort, pain, bruises and aches that they would never have put up with in New Jersey unless they were in a war. They cried and regretted their decision to go on the adventure but there was no way back for them. So, with the help of the kind creatures and in the strong mountain air, by the time they reached Null's cave, they had become hardier and stronger.

Null's cave was named after the dwarf Null who had found it. An eagle gold feather by name had carried the news of the cave back to Danlan and Null and some of his kinsmen had prepared the place by sweeping it out and diverting a stream that ran through it. For Danlan's creatures, the cave was a perfect hideout. Its entrance was under a wooded ridge so that it was obscured from view. Even if you found the entrance, the opening ran back for many yards before opening out into the huge cavern. When Danlan first entered it, he saw the work that the dwarves had done. Lights were placed all around the cavern walls and a smithy had been built at one corner. "It's all right, smoke won't find its way up to the outside," called Null himself. "We are quite safe from discovery."

"Well done" called Danlan "Well done Null of the red bearded brotherhood, well done Bogparton and Kodpadon. We have a new home. Behind Danlan Susan looked at Laura who raised her eyebrows. They thought of their comfortable beds in New Jersey for a moment but all that they had left behind now seemed to them like a memory of a nice dream would seem to you or me. They were become like the American frontier's children or the children of King Arthur's time in England. They were ready and determined to fight the enemy and to establish true justice and goodness.

"Er! Danlan," said Susan some days later.

"Susan!" Exclaimed Danlan. "Welcome, and you also Laura. Welcome".

"Danlan we though we ought to tell you something." Began Susan

Danlan was at that moment trying to organise a series of lookout posts and a rota for manning them. He was also hoping to speak to the scouts (who were mostly birds and squirrels of course) in order to get them each to take a section of the country. He was also anxious to speak to Ranathyr about the supply routes but he looked at the two girls and felt a deep compassion for them.

"We can come back," said Susan. 'If you are busy.'

"Come girls, let us go and talk," he said and he led them to a quiet corner of the cavern and settled down. "Tell me what concerns you."

"Well, you know that you said that someone had sent us? I am afraid to tell you that they didn't. Nobody sent us we just found the thicket and when we came back through it we had just decided it on our own."

"So we thought you got it wrong," added Laura. "We thought we couldn't have been sent by anyone."

Danlan looked at the girls and although he felt in himself a terrible sense of doubt he kept up his friendly Lion's smile towards them. "I am sure that the Lord of the woodlands has sent you!" he said.

"But we never heard of him before". Said Laura. "Have you met him?"

"No!" said Danlan "I have never met him. He is the Lord of Narnia, high over the king. He created everything in the begining. You should talk to Ranathyr about these things. I do not know the great Lord and his ways very well. I was foolish enough to think that he could be called up by Magic. When we called out to him to help, it was then children that you all arrived.'

"But what is this Lord like?" Asked Susan, "because I get the strangest feeling when I hear about him, my heart starts thumping, and I get this kind'a hope inside of me."

"So do I!" Said Laura.

"Yes and I also!" Added the lion. "When I was a young cub in the western wilds, I was taught about Aslan and I always loved him. I was told stories of him. There are many stories all to do with the beginning of the world, the first light, the first water, the first trees and animals. Then he seemed to be a person or a creature that came to us in a real form, but gradually he seems to just fade away. My Father had a strange experience a few months ago. Ranathyr says he saw him in a dream. But he stays away from us. Oh! How I wish he would show himself and I could meet him face to face." Danlan looked sad. 'But he cannot be seen, he cannot be touched, and he cannot be heard. Yet we go on believing in him.'

"What is the matter Danlan?" asked Susan.

Danlan sighed. "I do not feel that I can save the tree. I am not strong enough to lead us."

The two girls felt sorry for Danlan for up to now they had only seen him leading the company and making decisions or directing the work.

"Everyone follows you Danlan,' said Laura.

"HMMM! This will not do!" said Danlan rousing himself and giving each girl a lion's lick. (Afterwards they said it felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper on your cheek).

"I have believed in the great Lord and I will trust him now!"

"But what does he look like?" asked Laura.

'I do not know' said Danlan.

"You look real good!" said the supportive Laura. "Perhaps he doesn't come, so that you can lead in his place." She suggested.

"There must be some truth in what you say," smiled Danlan. "After all, us lions are the kings of beasts."

"They sure are," said Laura.

Danlan stood up and shook his mane. "You have given me fresh strength," he said to them, 'now let us all go back to our work."

"Oh! No!" said Susan, "archery practice!"

"You're real good," laughed Laura to Susan.

"So are you!" replied Susan.

"Away with you now girls," said Danlan, "and I will get back to my duties."

Everyone had to practice archery once a day. (That is everyone who had hands and shoulders.) Susan and Laura made their way across the cavern floor to the archery shoot.

"Ah! The lady Susan and the lady Laura. So you have decided to join the practice today after all," said a red bearded dwarf bowing sarcastically to them.

"Hi! Redfern," said Laura. "I guess you missed us huh?"

"Yes my lady," answered the dwarf unable to hide his anger. "Must you always arrive at the shoot after I have finished explaining the day's practice to everyone else? And your ladyship requires attention to her wrist action."

"Aw! Redfern,' laughed Laura quite unworried by his manner. "I'm getting much better than I used to be, watch this," She took up a bow and an arrow, strung the arrow with a graceful and strong movement, and then completely relaxed and with cool confidence she let the arrow fly across the cavern where it hit one of the outer rings of the target. "There! How about that Redfern?" she laughed and looked at Susan.

"A fair shot my lady." And would the lady Susan care to demonstrate her skills to us also?"

Susan took up the bow and this time the arrow struck the target on the opposite side the centre from Laura's arrow.

"Fair shots both." complimented Redfern. But the dwarf sent an arrow with twice the power of the girls to thud into the centre of the target between the two girl's shots.

"Wow! You are the best Redfern," gasped Laura.

"Practice! Practice! Practice! "shouted Redfern."That's what is required! You young ladies may not realize that a good shot in war, on target, may save the lives of two or three of our fighters. A good shot may even win the battle. Now if you please, fifty arrows each and every shot as though you were in battle."

"Oh well! Let's get on with it," said Susan.

Meanwhile the boys were at sword fighting practice. This was under the charge of another dwarf, this time a black-bearded one.

"Come on now master Ryan, defensive strokes. Get those feet slightly apart, or I'll knock you over with my first blow. Remember that balance is the key thing in sword fighting. Keep those knees slightly bent, it will help you to keep your balance when I put you under pressure, and I will enjoy putting you under pressure. A young cub needs a good slap down every so often. Now! Ready!"

Baggle (for that was the dwarf's name) brought his sword down over Ryan's head. Ryan parried the blow with his own sword, deflecting Baggle's sword to the side.

"Well done master Ryan," called Baggle as he whirled around and brought the flat of his blade against Ryan's side, (of course they were both wearing chain mail). The force of the blow knocked Ryan over and he found himself looking up at the point of Baggle's sword. There were about seven other dwarves there and they were all amused to see Ryan so humbled.

"Not so good master Ryan," said Baggle. "You left yourself unguarded on that side. You will pay with your life in battle."

Ryan picked himself up and smiled though he was very sore from the force of the blow.

"That was a tricky one Baggle," he said. "You didn't show me that move yet."

Ryan stepped towards Baggle and stared into his eyes. "If you wanna play rough then .." he said and he began raining down blows on the dwarf who with a great effort managed to throw Ryan off for a second.

"So! Master Ryan wants to see some real swordsmanship does he?" said Baggle grinning in a way that would terrorise you or me.

The two fighters began in earnest to overcome the each other.

"Ryan!" called Ben "I don't think you ought to get too angry!"

"Baggle!" called the dwarves after a few more blows. "The young cub is only a novice, go steady on him.'

At last they had to be separated by force in order to keep each one's honour.

Ben and two red bearded dwarves held back Ryan and the black bearded dwarves held Baggle.

Ryan smiled and stared into Baggle's eyes. Baggle returned the look, unconcerned.

"Master Ryan!" said the red bearded dwarf who held his left arm. "Keep such enthusiasm for the battle!"

"You are a young warrior, boy!" said Baggle "But not so good as to floor me!"

"Oh! Yeah!" called Ryan, "Then let's finish it."

"We'll have no more of this," said an older dwarf who had authority. "Master Ryan, a warrior must also learn to be noble and respectful to his master in arms."

"It's time to finish now," said another, "The armour must be cleaned and polished." Ben noticed that Baggle and Ryan held each other in a growing respect. They gradually relaxed and began to talk to each other as they went about the business of dealing with swords, armour and mail.

The other dwarves had enjoyed the sport. "He's going to be a fighter, that one,' one said, or "he gets better every week." Ben told Ryan that he shouldn't put himself and Baggle at such risk but Ryan laughed it off as a game. "You gotta play the game Ben," he laughed. "We gotta show these dwarves who's the boss."

Peter and Ben were also learning. Ben had a keen interest in the skill of the dwarves at the forge. He spent many hours learning metal work and how to make swords and chain link. Peter was barely taller than the dwarves but was already a useful axe fighter. The children had changed from when they had been running about the nature trail. They were used now to early rising, hard work, responsibilities and duties. The magical air of Narnia was having an effect on their bodies, hardening muscles and strengthening wills.

As winter descended in the high peaks, the mountain passes were cut off by snow. The King gave up any idea of pursuit and stayed at his castle surrounded by his favourites and also by some woodland creatures who had become selfish and had seen an opportunity for gain at court. Some creatures had been forced to stay at the castle in order to do the cleaning and other household chores and others who had been unfortunate to live close by, had been rounded up and taken to the castle to replace those who had left when Ranathyr had escaped. The dungeon was now full, and punishments for mistakes were harsh. There had been no more official visits from the giants of the north and the king was blaming the great tree for this. "We must cut this tree down!" Said the King to his council. "We're gonna always be a backward country wiv' no economic development; like wot's 'appennin down in the sarf beyond the desert. There's a 'uge great city goin' up, beyond anywhere wot we know. Some traders told us about it last summer."

"What about making a trade agreement with them instead of the giants?" said one of the men but getting a fierce look from the king he quickly shut up.

The king continued. "There's ship biuldin' an' trade and people getting rich and that's wot we gotta do 'ere. The way I see it, the giants can give us help. We supply 'em foodstuffs and they supply us in return, material, timber, and masonry, you name it, they got it in such quantities as'll get us fame abroad. We'll become the richest empire the world has ever seen." The King turned to his council for approval and all approved by banging their fists on the table.

"Now!" said the King. "The first thing to do is to get that wretched tree cut down before the blossom comes out in spring. The giants will never come close to my royal kingdom if they get one 'wif' of the smell. So as soon as the snow begins to thaw but before river gets into flood we'll go up country and chop the thing down. The only threat we got is this Danlan but 'is lot are trapped up there in the mountains. We'll 'ave it down an' chopped up for firewood before they even 'ere about it." More banging on the table announced that all the King's men approved.

Winter deepened over the whole land, white snow fell, grey ponds and blue lakes froze. Streams turned into icicle displays, and the sun rose lower in the sky each day. In the mountains Danlan's people survived and trained in the cave. From the castle by the sea the grip of the king reached over the land and made the winter seem more cold and the land more desolate. Have you ever been into a forest hoping to see badgers and owls and mice and squirrels and found that there seemed to be nothing there? Narnia seemed like that. The creatures were hiding away, afraid and unhappy. The cold weather continued until at last, the sun rose at mid-winter's day. This was when the great festivals should have been taking place in the woods and glades under the pale blue woodland skies, but no one came out for there was talk of creatures being captured and sold as slaves or taken to castle to do forced work.. Father Christmas passed through the land when the sun was at it's lowest in mid-winter, and he gave out gifts and brought some relief to those who were not hibernating. Moving up to the mountains, he arrived at Danlan's cave and brought a great deal of joy to the army by filling their casks and food stores while they slept. No one saw him but they found the marks of the sled and the reindeer hooves in the snow outside the cave. The days began to lengthen but the frosts became deeper until at last a hint of warmer air began to invade the lowlands of the valley of Narnia. The King decided it was time to move against the tree.

The Lord Attrim was sent out in a barge to negotiate his way up river with ten of his own men. The woods were at the end of a deep winter with snow covering everything. In many places the river had frozen over except for a few channels where moving water had stopped the ice from forming. The men made fires on the riverbanks at night and made slow progress in the barge during the day. They had to chop their way through river ice at times but at last arrived and found the tree which stood a short walk from the side of the river a on a large knoll or small hill. It stood magnificently tall like a graceful oak, yet not an oak, but like a tall graceful lady and her boughs reached out to spread her slim fingers to support the foliage. The tree was broad leaved but it was evergreen and the snow, which had lain on it, had not yet begun to thaw.

"Cor!" exclaimed one of the men. "Look at the size of it."

"We'll soon have it chopped up for firewood," laughed another.

"It's beautiful," said another, younger man.

"Bet it burns well," said another.

The river was a short walk away from the tree and the party of men, carrying axes, made tracks in the snow towards it. As they came to bottom of the knoll a small wind seemed to spring up, as though a voice was calling softly. Attrim looked up at the towering shapes above him, he shivered and his face darkened. With a shrug, he continued, and led the way up the slope and right underneath the great boughs where it was dark and quiet. There seemed, to the younger man whose name was Lars that it was as though a whisper came down from the boughs of the tree calling "Peace". Lars was a young man, not much more than a boy.

"This tree is beautiful," he exclaimed in awe.

"Quiet!" said the Lord Attrim sharply. "We've got a job to do. Men! Get ready to begin the work. That trunk is going to take some days to get through but we shall have plenty of firewood whilst we are here".

The young man Lars said, "Lord, this is a special place, can you not sense a presence here?"

"Silence fool." said Attrim making his way to the trunk of the tree. Lars followed, feeling a sense of foreboding. He reached out and touched the trunk. "We cannot cut down this tree," said Lars. "It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

Attrim turned to the whole group and said angrily. "If anyone says anything like that again, he will be imprisoned." The Lord Attrim gazed up for a moment into the depths of the tree. He also felt the power of it but did not like it. He wanted to destroy it. If he had been taken away from that place I expect he would have spent the rest of his life hating it and planning its destruction. Lars however, loved the tree.

"Get the axes," barked Attrim. "Begin your work."

The men organised themselves around the trunk. Attrim stood back advising until each knew how start.

"Lord please!" begged Lars.

Attrim was livid with a rage he did not understand. He struck at Lars, who fell to the ground; not much hurt but rather shocked. Lars watched with horror as the first axe was drawn back over one of the men's shoulders.

"Who seeks to strike me?" Called the clear voice of a woman and to Lars it seemed to carry in it all the qualities that he loved about the tree itself. Next moment, they were in the presence of a great lady. She appeared to have leaves in her hair as an adornment, and her face was lovely, even though her complexion bore something of the bark of the tree. In a human woman it would have been unsightly, but in this person, because of her colouring and slender form, it added to her inhuman beauty. However, one of the men struck the tree, so determined was he to destroy anything good or lovely.

The woman cried out in anguish, the tree shook, and a thousand leaves fell around them. From the leaves, ivy began to shoot like a green fire. It engulfed the men and as they struggled to free themselves, the wooden axe handles began to shoot with leaves until they were useless. Once disarmed, the men fell to the ground with hands and legs bound by the stems of ivy. Lars found his own hand gripped by the great lady's. The ivy fell away from him so that she could pull him up to stand by her, but Lars sank back to his knees before her. She said, with joy in her voice 'Stand! O happy and favoured man. There is only one who is worthy that we should all kneel before him." While this was going on, the men were struggling to free themselves with shouts of foul language, curses and blasphemies. The woman looked down at them with compassion. "Go, foolish ones, and do not return. Fly to your Lord and warn him of my power." Waving her hand over them, the ivy lost its strength. The men struggled free and ran back to the boat where they could be heard frantically getting the oars and supplies into the barge and setting off downstream. As they disappeared around the first bend in the river Lars saw them waving their fists and shouting horrible things up river. That whole valley, in the still air, rang with the most awful language that could come out of a man's mouth.

Lars found himself alone with the dryad of the great tree. He was awe inspired for she was a great woman. She had a composure of strength, grace, peace, power and beauty just as the tree itself did. She took on her full human form as Lars watched, her skin no longer looking like bark, and her clothes no longer like foliage. She was a dark haired, slightly olive skinned person with deep brown eyes, and her flowing garments were light green with flame red and dark green borders.

'Do not be afraid,' she said, 'for you are welcome here and are under my protection as this land has been for these many ages. Yet now my life here may be at an end for evil is creeping over all things. This evil is as cold as the deep snow and as hard as the ice that forms on the river. It seeks to destroy goodness and enslave the creatures, where I have sought to make them free and happy. Look at me Lars'. Lars had to look into her deep eyes. 'You may yet save me if you will be my messenger to the great Lord's representative who is hidden in the mountains of the south. Will you go, and go in faith, believing that you are sent with help and wisdom?'

Lars said, 'Yes my lady'. As he said this he saw that the dryad held in her hand a beautiful apple. This she held out to him.

'This is my token. You may eat some of it, as you need. It will give you strength for the journey, but remember, you must keep some so that those you find will know that I have sent you. With it also, you may use it to heal. By these signs, you will have authority to be heard. Call Danlan to come to me. He must come without delay.'

'But my lady, to go into the mountains in this weather, surely I will die?'

'You will not die, the apple I gave you is for your health.'

The funny thing about caves is that the temperature doesn't change very much. In the heat of summer it seems cool or cold and in winter when everything outside is freezing the cave seems warm. Null's cave was draughty and uncomfortable if you were used to a bed and air conditioning and double-glazing, but if you were used to the outdoor life and you were a hardened, trained warrior then it seemed warm and comfortable. To the children, the cave was home and its inhabitants were comrades. But today they were not inside; they were out on scouting duty. They had set off to the northeast to climb to a ridge from where one of their ravens had not returned. Ranathyr, Swiftfoot the stag, accompanied the children with Shep the sheepdog and overhead soaring in the pale blue winter sky the broad winged eagle Golfeather.

"He should be more careful,' said Ranathyr. "The King has decreed a ban on all soaring birds in sight of Castle.'

'We are far from the castle,' answered Swiftfoot.

'We are not so far that an eagle cannot see the turrets of the castle and the movement of an army' from so high in the clear air,' said Ranathyr. 'The King will have his own scouts out, perhaps a vulture, or some Ravens or even a talking dragon from the islands if he has fallen so low.'

'But there are birds like that flying past all the time,' said Susan. 'Look! There are two big black ones, could they be spies?'

'No,' said Ranathyr with a gentle laugh. 'Those birds are not of Narnia, see how they wheel and pitch in the air. They are ravens and they are already in courtship as you see.' Ravens from the valley are bigger and are not so mindless when they fly.'

'It's difficult to tell their size from here,' said Ben.

The scouting party were making their way round a rough valley towards the ridge, which was now above them to their right. In front of them was a desolate mountainside with boulders and eroded stones and large screes dropping away to the valley on their left where the trees began. (Just in case you have never heard of a scree, I will explain what it is. It is a steep hillside slope that is covered with a deep, loose layer of small stones. All the large stones and boulders have long since fallen to the bottom of the hill. If you step on the scree at the top it gives way and you start going downhill quickly. If you try running down a scree you go much, much faster than if you were just running down a hill, so the thing to do is to stay balanced and not fall over.)

The wind had blown much of the snow off the ridge and so they were able to move easily on the bare rocky surfaces. There were snowfields all around them where the wind had deposited it.

They walked on gaining height all the time until they were walking on snow at the very top and all the blessed valley kingdom was spread out below them in the winter's air, looking hazy and indistinct so that you could not tell when the land stopped and the sea began. The children were not the soft, pampered children they had been when they entered Narnia, but they were trained warriors, skilled swordsmen and hardened hill people. (Remember; if you are going to go walking in the hills that you must always go with a trained guide and wear the right clothes and never go in the depths of winter.)

Peter looked up at that moment and said. 'Look! Goldfeather is coming down'.

'He's circling lower, and Gosh! Look at that,' said Ben.

Goldfeather had suddenly closed his wings and with the speed of a bullet, and as powerful as a thunderbolt fell out of the sky towards a hill below and in front of them. They saw him open his huge wings; swoop down, far below them over a tree lined hill; and then rise up again, though still far below them.

'He's seen something,' said Ryan.

'Yeah, he's going down and circling,' added Laura.

Goldfeather swooped again towards the trees and became a small blurry dot, which disappeared for a while amongst the trees. When he reappeared flying upwards and towards them, the party had sorted out a route down the north side of the mountain to where the trees grew. Goldfeather soon arrived and landed close to them on a boulder. 'A human, seeking Danlan, is down in the trees,' he said.

'Is he from the king?' asked Ranathyr.

'No!' Said Goldfeather. 'Says he's from the spirit of the great tree, and is her messenger.'

'No one has ever seen the Lady of the tree,' answered Ranathyr.

'Says he has a token; an apple from the tree itself.'

'Have you seen the apple?' asked Susan.

'No, he has it wrapped in a cloth and will not reveal it to me.'

'We'll have to go down to him anyway, ' said Ryan.

'Go and keep watch Goldfeather,' said Ben. 'It'll take us an hour or two to reach that hill down there.'

The party set off down the route they had agreed but it was over two hours later before they found themselves walking between scattered pine trees where Goldfeather was circling overhead.

'There he is,' said Laura. 'He's not very old, not a man really.'

It was Lars. He was sitting on a fallen tree trunk and when he heard the noise he looked up, then stood up.

The small party of creatures walked up to him and Ryan drew his sword.

'We are friends with the eagle,' said Ben, 'and we must ask you what your business is in these wild parts?'

'Hold on Ben,' said Susan. ' He looks frightened, Ryan can't you put away your sword.'

Ryan did not put it in its sheath but took and even better hold of it and stuck out his lower lip.

'Tell us who you are?' said Susan.

Peter also took out his sword and Lars looked rather scared. We know that the five children were just children, but Lars saw five hardened warriors with swords, accompanied by a huge centaur, a stag and a large sheepdog.

'Hmm!' said Shep sniffing the air, 'this man has been on his own for some time. There is no other smell of a man on him, but there is another smell of something sweet, I have not smelt it before.'

'Have you a message from the great tree?' asked Ben.

The young man spoke for the first time. 'Y..Yes,' he said. But please do not kill me, I have come at her command.'

'You'd better have,' said Peter, 'else you can explain your self to the point of my sword.'

'Peter!' said Susan and Laura together, who had both found Lars and his healthy looking complexion and his square shoulders, not to mention his blue eyes, quite interesting.'

'You have a token? young sir?' asked Ranathyr.

'I have Sire,' answered Lars. 'The lady of the tree gave it to me herself. She was the loveliest being I ever met in my life, but .. but.' And his voice began to falter. 'But what token have you, that I should know who you are?' he said.

'As you see,' said Ranathyr. 'We have Peter's sword. And when that is spent we Have Ryan's sword and three others. Then there is my strength and the eagle's talons, The teeth of a dog..'

'Oh! Do stop!' Interrupted Susan. 'Can't you see he's frightened enough?'

'What's the message!' said Ryan. 'Enough of this talk. Show us your token and tell us your tale.'

The young man began to speak but then burst into tears. 'I've ruined everything.' He sobbed.

Everyone now felt quite awkward. 'Compose yourself,' said Ranathyr 'If you are a true man of Narnia.'

Lars tried, but burst once again into tears. 'It's just that I've let the Lady down, and I've been wandering around here for days, and my food ran out two days ago and I feel weak and..' But he sobbed and sobbed, as a grown man ought not to.

The group surrounded the unhappy young man. Ryan sat facing the mountain and Peter wandered off a short distance while the girls, Ben and Ranathyr tried to console the hungry Lars. Swiftfoot and Shep watched with curiosity, for they, and their kind do not cry with the vigour of a desperate young man.

By the time Lars had composed himself, and they had given him some bread, some cooked meat and a drink of wine, no one suspected him of any deceit.

'And now Lars, tell us you story.' said Susan.

Lars began to tell them of the Lord Atrim's attempt to cut down the great tree. He described the Lady and the gift of the apple and how she had set him off to walk. 'If you will keep that pointed mountain to the south west always before you,' she had said, 'you will at last find the Lion and his people.'

'So I set off.' Said Lars. 'I travelled slowly on the first day and I rested for the night in the empty woods of the west. I had a little food with me in my bag and so I was able to eat. Yet the Lady had said I might eat of the apple. I took it out and saw that it was good. I had a mind then to eat some of it but I knew it was only meant for when I had nothing else. I put it back in my bag but I wondered what the taste might be. The next night, I still had food of my own but the apple seemed good and fresh. I cut a small section and tasted it. It tasted very good. It was sweet and wholesome and it made me feel strong and healthy. I travelled on the next day – not needing any more food until that night when I came to make camp. I did not eat my own food, which seemed to me as dry as dust and took another portion of the apple; only a small section. It was so good, and gave me warmth and peace. I travelled on, but as I went, the desire of the apple would be on my mind. Every night I would say to myself, 'No! I do not need a section tonight, but every night the temptation would overcome me and I took a section and always I felt so good and healthy. Each night when the darkness came and I was alone, though I knew I did not need it, I took more of the apple. Then in the morning, the memory of the lady would come back to me and I would feel so guilty and unhappy. But at night the temptation would be worse than ever, and though there was little of the apple left, yet I would always take a portion. And then at last a few nights ago, there was only a tiny part left and yet I could not resist eating it. Since then, I lost my way and I have become so very hungry but my own food was bad by now and I began to feel so lost and alone and guilty and downcast.'

'Have you nothing left of this apple?' asked Ranathyr.

The unhappy young man unfolded the cloth he had been holding and showed them stalk and a withered leaf attached to it.

Lars was left to himself while the others discussed what to do.

'There are three possibilities,' said Ben. 'Firstly, Lars is telling the truth, that the king is going to strike at the tree very soon when the first real thaw of spring comes. Secondly that he is a liar and a spy. He could be one of a number of men sent into the mountains to discover our whereabouts. Thirdly, that .. well.. Neither of these explanations is right and that there is something going on that we don't know about.'

'If the first explanation is true' said Laura, ' then we should get word to Danlan immediately and he should march as soon as there is a break in the weather.'

'Danlan will make his own mind up.' said Peter.

'That's very true', said Ben, 'and so the first thing we should do is to send Goldfeather back to Danlan to tell him of Lars story.'

Everyone agreed and so Goldfeather flew away.

'Now!' Said Ben. 'We have to decide what to do with Lars.'

'We don't need to do anything with Lars,' said Susan. 'We just need to wait here until Golfeather comes back with instructions from Danlan.'

'We can't wait here,' said Ben. 'We only have provisions for two days and it is a two day journey back to Nulls cave. Also, if Lars is being followed, or has companions around here we may be attacked. We have to set off back to the cave and anyway Lars seems pretty genuine to me.'

'I agree,' said Ranathyr, 'there is nothing more to be done here. Shep has said that he could smell no other humans on Lars.'

"It is agreed then,' said Swiftfoot. 'Let's get over the ridge before darkness falls.' Suddenly there was a great commotion from some of the trees close by. It was the sound of a bird trying desperately to get out of a tree and its wings were hitting the twigs as it struggled. They all ran to where the noise was coming from just in time to see a large black bird flying away to the north and Peter running along the ground below waving his sword at it. When he had stopped and returned to the group he said. 'It was listening to us, I saw it a while ago, and I crept round to check it out'.

'Was it a Narnian bird?' Asked Ranathyr.

'I think so,' said Peter.

'Hey!' exclaimed Susan. 'We saw those two black birds back up the mountain hours ago, maybe they really were spies.'

'In that case where is the other one?' asked Ryan.

'Supposing it followed Goldfeather back to Nulls cave!' said Shep.

'Then our hideout is discovered,' said Ranathyr.

'This could be bad,' said Ben, 'but we ought to get back, we're only wasting time talking.'

They started out, taking Lars with them. It was already well into the afternoon.

'We could not have brought worse tidings to Danlan,' said Ranathr as they began to ascend to the high ridge once again.

'Its not so bad,' said Ryanfrom the front of the party. 'We would have moved camp anyway when spring came on and I reckon we would have gone straight to the tree. We just go sooner that's all.'

'But moving in haste will make the task more difficult,' said Swiftfoot.

'I don't see how it makes it more difficult?' said Susan.

'If the King knows where we are, we loose the advantage of surprise.' Said Ranathyr.

'Has anyone thought that the Ravens may not have been from the king.' said Peter. 'Maybe they are from that that evil that stirs the giants in the north.'

'Yeah!' said Laura. 'Peter's right, 'It would be bad to be trapped inside the cave with an army of giants outside waiting to pick us off one by one as we try to get out.'

'We can't be surprised,' said Ben. 'Not while Goldfeather scouts overhead for us. He can see an army for many miles around.'

'The start of spring is not many weeks away, and I feel that things are beginning to move at last,' said Ranathyr. 'What will Danlan do I wonder, when Goldfeather reaches him?'

As no one could answer this, and the party were trying to make as much speed as they could up the mountainside, they fell silent and conserved their breath. The sun was rapidly sinking towards the southwest and the air growing bitterly cold and when they did reach the ridge a strong, freezing wind was blowing over the ridge from behind them. They were glad for their lives to get over the top and be on the protected side where the wind was not so severe. They were frightened, and realised they were in danger, but experience of the mountains helped them not to panic. They knew where they were going, and how to walk quickly but without haste. Even so they were chilled and worried and regretted having gone so high and far from safety in such cold air. As they screed down into the shadows of the valley with frozen feet and numb fingers and tears because of the bitterness of it all. The sky became quickly overcast with clouds blowing down from the high peaks and the air was not quite so bitter underneath the clouds. At last the temperature was bearable, though the valley in which they walked was snowbound.

'Even Goldfeather cannot see through cloud, and mist,' said Ranathyr to Ben who was walking next to him. They had descended into the bottom of the tree-lined valley by the time dusk was coming on and the wind had veered round to blow strongly into their faces. Snowflakes began to be driven in the wind and the darkness was becoming a serious hazard to them, They had to slow down.

'What will we do?' cried Lars. We will freeze out here at night.'

'We must reach the end of this valley,' called Ranathyr. 'There is a place; a small cave where we can shelter.'

They battled on and at last in almost pitch darkness, they found their cave. It had been a very difficult and hard journey. They ate, drank and lit a fire at the entrance of the cave but the wind blew smoke in their eyes. Yet that night they slept in relative comfort.

When they awoke, they were pinned inside the cave by a blizzard outside for most of the morning. It had dispersed by midday, and the air became still and a mist hung over the valley, shrouding the hilltops. Snowflakes occasionally fell as they set off once again but the soft, fresh snowdrifts made progress slower that they would have liked and after another whole day on the move they had still not reached Null's cave. It was not until the afternoon of the third day that they at last reached the cavern. They were once again very wet, very tired and very hungry.

'Where are the look-outs'? Said Ryan.

'They're not there,' said Laura.

Their hearts sank as they began to realise that the cave was deserted. When at last they entered it, there was no Danlan, no creatures and no comfort. But the oil torches were still burning on the walls.

'They've marched!' said Ryan sitting down on a rock.

It was one of the worst feelings of the whole adventure. The dwarf's forge, or the stones that made it were there but cold and lifeless. The archery board was hanging on a wall. Some rubbish piles and old used coverings were lying about.

'Is there any one there?' called Ryan, and his voice echoed through the cavern.

Suddenly another voice called back.

'Is that you master Ryan?'

'It that you Pogbarton?' called Ryan as his heart leapt with a new hope.

'Yes' called Pogbarton and they saw him at last stepping out onto a ledge at the back of the cave.

Everyone cheered, as they realised that he had waited for them.

'Come to the back here, ' he called. 'I have provisions for you, fresh clothes, food, and good drink.

'Where has Danlan gone?' called Ben. 'Did Golfeather arrive with the message?'

'Yes, Goldfeather came, and Danlan marched without delay, though I fear for them with the weather that came down yesterday.

'We have Lars with us' said Ranathyr. 'We believe he has been in the presence of the lady of the great tree.

'Danlan believed the message,' said Pogbarton, 'and immediately he gave orders to march without delay, fearing discovery here and desiring to protect the tree. They marched Yesterday as soon as the weather had cleared.'

'Thank the stars,' said Lars. 'Then my journey was not in vain.'

'We must go at once and join them,' said Shep.

'First you must change and take food,' said Pogbarton. 'You will travel quicker once refreshed.'

Everyone knew this was true and so they made plans to travel at first light the next day.

They ate a hearty meal and made plans as best they could. They slept at the back of the cave and took turns to keep watch although Pogbarton allowed them to sleep long after his turn should have finished.

In the pitch darkness of the night, Pogbarton heard noises outside the cave. He was able to wake most of them although there was no light at all. They stayed still and silent, listening.

Grunting, panting, and sniffing noises could be heard with the padding of feet on the floor of the cavern. It was a good thing they were high up at the back of the cave.

'The smell of many creatures, smoke, foul foods and vile waste is here, and fresh too.' Said a gruff voice.

'They left, only yesterday is my wisdom,' said another.

'Yet I smell a creature in all this that I have not smelled before.'

'It is like a giant, yet not a giant.'

'Nor is it a dwarf'.

'Our mistress seeks a creature that will smell strange,' said the first gruff voice. We are to kill them.'

'Our mistress asks too much of us, We were better off in the woods of Narnia.'

A fierce and terrifying growl filled the cave.

'You dare to speak of our mistress like this? Already she has given us a longer life and more food than we have ever had before. If I hear you speak again in this way I will kill you.'

A low growling was heard and then the main voice said.' They are gone. We will go and report to our mistress.'

Scampering feet were heard across the cavern floor and then whatever they were, were gone. One lonely and wild howl of a wolf was heard from outside the cave a long way off.

'Who or what was it?' Asked Ryan breathing again.

'The wolves,' answered Ranathyr. 'Scouting for their new mistress'.

Morning came, grey and overcast with mist obscuring the mountaintops but there was neither wind nor falling snow. They set out in pursuit of the main party and often their eyes would look up in hope of seeing the eagles. But the mist stayed low all day. They kept up a fast pace along snow-covered valleys, filled with pine trees, keeping to cover where possible. They stopped occasionally to plan the route past a frozen lake or a rocky outcrop. As they travelled they saw that the streams and small rivers were noisy and full, telling of a change in the weather.

'Spring is coming early this year.' Said Ranathyr. 'We have wintered in the cave. The air is now less biting with cold.'

'Spring will change everything.' Said Pogbarton. 'It will bring the King's campaigning season.'

By the second night the sky had become clear with a moonless black sky set with the innumerable clusters of faint stars and many bright ones and in the clean mountain air it was breathtaking to look upwards at them all. Ranathyr seemed to understand them. "You see the constellation of the emperor,' he said to Ben. 'Look there, the four outer stars and then the three in a line, and outside them all a sweep of bright stars, but tonight, Ranudai, harbinger of war has joined with them and brings glory to the whole constellation. It means that times are changing, it means war and trouble in many places.'

'That's funny.' Said Ben. 'That constellation looks familiar. I'm sure I recognise it, and come to think of it, the moon looks exactly the same as it does in New Jersey. It means that we are still on earth somewhere. Ranathyr, where is this place?'

'There are many things we do not understand,' said Ranathyr. 'There are worlds within worlds and outside of them; only the great Lord. I can tell you what these stars are saying. Look, there are four main constellations. The emperor as I have already described is the most glorious for most of the bright stars are in his orb. He is high and lifted up and his train – you see the stars outside the four - fills half the sky. Then the sword, and there, opposite the sword is the snake. You see the snake is a zigzag, the pattern of a snake. And then, the prophet. Once again the prophet is made of the number seven and it points to that one star which is set apart from all others. That one star never moves and all the others swirl around it in the great dance. You see, the one star is at the centre of all and represents a place that only one can occupy. It speaks of the one Lord and one small life which alone is worthy.'

'What's that streak of hazy light that goes through the sword and the snake?' asked Ben.

'It represents the spilling of blood by which the sword overcomes the snake.' Said Ranathyr. 'It is a mystery that is hidden from me.'

The journey continued and at last they were beginning to descend towards Narnia itself. The snow of winter was rapidly clearing day by day as they moved into warmer air. The high mountains were left behind and they skirted around the low southern hills towards the west. At last as they overlooked a wild region of forest Pogbarton said. 'I think. Yes! There! There is the place of the tree. You see the forest is before us and beyond that a broad-leaved tree behind the dark pines. It is not more than half a day's journey.'

'But I cannot see a sign of the our army, or of the eagles.' said Ben.

They began to descend a steep gully towards the meadows and woods of the forest below, which was beginning to show green patches between the snowfields.

They made good progress, much better than they had hoped for and about midday they came to the top of a small hill overlooking the place of the big tree. The river was to their left and its waters were swirling and moving and sweeping plates of ice downstream. They realised that they had arrived only just in time. In front of the great river was the open ground still largely snowbound, which rose up to the knoll where the great tree stood, more majestically than the great oaks of England, taller than the tallest pinewood of Scotland and older than any other tree in Narnia. Yet it was full and healthy as if in its youth. Beyond the tree was an army with brightly coloured banners lifted high in the breeze and underneath them were metallic glints of swords, shields and armour. The banner of the king was at the centre of the line with King Erbert himself and his knights around him. The army of Danlan was facing them on this side of the tree and about two hundred yards separated the two sides. They stood proudly, each army facing the enemy, every head held high, every foot or hoof ready to charge. The five children, Pogbarton, Swiftfoot, Shep and Ranathyr made their way down as quickly as they could to join the ranks.

'Dwarves to the front line, stags to the left flank, dogs to the right flank, warriors behind the dwarves. You archers behind the warriors,' called out a black-bearded dwarf when he saw them arrive. Susan and Laura took their place as they thought, and their bows, got their arrows and quivers ready. Then they realised that they were out of position and had to relocate themselves with red faces and feeling that all eyes were on them. At last everyone was settled in the chill wind. Faces were set for battle. Hearts were beating fast.

Ranathyr, in his place with the other centaurs and some unicorns asked 'Has there been a fight yet?'

'No!' said a centaur with white flanks. 'But if we had been a day earlier, we could have surrounded the tree. As it is we came upon the King just as he arrived. You see that he has an advantage for he is closer to the tree than we are and we cannot defend it, unless we first take the ground near to it.' Lars heard this and uttered a cry. He saw at once that if he had only been able to resist the temptation of eating the apple selfishly, then he would have not got hungry and lost at the end of his journey. He might have gained one or two days. Now Danlan's army were at a disadvantage to the King.

For a time nothing happened, then four or five men on horses detached themselves from the King's army and made their way towards Danlan under a white parley flag. They stopped within hearing distance of Danlan's army. One man produced a scroll and began to read in a loud voice.

'Hear Ye! Hear Ye! All true subjects of Narnia,' he cried. 'Erbert, King, by descent of bloodline from Frinian, also one time monarch of Narnia and by the treaty of Oakland, whereby all dukes, earls and Lords swore allegiance to Erbert as King. The said Erbert, being also Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord Protector of Galma and Duke of the Southern Marches addresses you Herewith:

We, King Erbert the first, offer to you our subjects who have followed the rebel Danlan a gracious pardon. We command you to leave this place and to return to your woods, rivers, mountains, marshes, moors and meadows. In obeying this command our royal person will look upon you with mercy, and will forever pass over any judgement or punishment concerning this matter. Know ye also that if, after the time of midday today you have chosen to disobey our Royal Highness, grieving our royal person, then you have rejected our royal mercy. We will then exercise kingly judgement and will by force of arms, destroy the evil designs of the outlaw cat. We will scatter and humble all those who lift up arms against the person of our royal majesty and we will pursue every rebel until every crime has been accounted for. Rebels and their families will be held as prisoners and slaves for sale to the giants and to southern slavers to pay for every rebellious action to the last jot, the spoil to be divided between all true subjects of Narnia who are loyal to our Majesty. We will this day establish our authority and justice and the criminals Ranathyr and Danlan will be made an example, either by war or by just execution in a manner fitting to the cruel treachery and suffering inflicted upon the throne of our most Noble Majesty King Erbert'

The three heralds then cried out together 'Long Live The King'. The army of the King roared approval.

The harsh words had their effect in the chilling air in which they stood, but Danlan called forward his regents and walked to face the enemy. 'We are not rebels, but true creatures of Narnia. We fight in the name of the great Lord, and in the name of the great tree SYLVIAN. We will not leave the tree and will remain for its protection. The king had better return to his castle and his army disperse, for he will find our claws, and teeth, our arrows and swords invincible in the field. We call on the great Lord to witness our right intentions and our loyal motives.'

All of Danlan's army cried out, 'Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah! The tree, the tree, the tree!' and it made the hairs on the back of the children's necks stand on end and goose pimples run down their backs.

The regents all made their ways back to their own lines.

'What happens now? Asked Peter.

'We just wait.' Answered Ben.

'Keep your sword ready,' said Ryan. 'We're gonna 'whoop' them if they make a move.'

In fact, both armies were beginning to suffer in the cold wind, and Danlan anticipated that the enemy would make a charge at them very shortly.

'Look!' said Susan some men have detached themselves from the main army, they're running up to the tree but they're out of bowshot and now they are under the under the branches. Look they have axes and saws'.

'Danlan!' cried Ben. 'Do something!'

'Danlan's army stirred ready to charge.'

'Hold!' called Danlan with a roar. 'Mulbutt and four of you dogs to the tree.' He called.

The army obeyed as the black bull and the dogs set off over the grass and snow towards the tree. But from under the branches came archers and as the party approached the knoll Danlan cried out. 'Withdraw! Mulbutt, Back, retreat.' It was too late; one of the dogs was already down. Mulbutt and the three others had to return, lucky to be alive. Then came the sound of axes hitting the tree trunk.

It was an awful moment, the very reason that Danlan had formed an army was to protect the tree and here they were, witnessing its destruction. Yet Danlan held his army back, unable to see a way to protect the tree and fight the King. Danlan looked around with anguish on his face. His army was in turmoil and beginning to lose confidence in him, yet he did not want to commit so many of them to death by arrow shot with a reckless charge across the field, he remembered the outlaws of the west forests. Yet he had to make a decision. 'Narnian creatures!' he called. 'Now is the time for courage, forward'. He led them forward but as they came within range of the archers he himself became target. He judged it unworkable to take his army in a charge and held them once again.

'Danlan' called Laura, 'Look, smoke from under the tree, they are using fire on the trunk'.

'Come on Danlan,' called Ryan, 'Charge'.

'Hold! Son of Adam!" Roared Danlan.

'Danlan's losing it.' Thought Ben. 'He doesn't know what to do'.

Danlan may have been about to risk everything in a charge but on the knoll of the tree appeared a form, which only Lars recognised at first.

'My Lady' called Lars.

Danlan looked at Lars and then back to the stately form, which like a graceful tree and yet also like a woman was descending the knoll towards him. He understood, and as he watched, she took on her full human form once again. The sound of axes and the crackling of firewood continued to come from behind her beneath the tree and she shook in pain. She approached the lion. 'My Lord Danlan,' she said and her voice had all the power and beauty that Lars had previously heard. 'The time has come, I go to meet the great Lord.'

'Can I not save you, even now,' asked Danlan with desperation in his voice.

'My time is over,' she said. 'Let it be the great Lord's purpose. I have protected Narnia, but I was not meant to stay forever. One day,' she continued, 'The the great Lord will overcome the evil one according to the words written in stone and by the colour of the setting sun. This will be a sign to you. "Four crowns, four sceptres, four monarchs enthroned shall wake the castle that slept, then shall the land be truly blessed. '

'My Lady,' said Danlan.

'Bring Lars to me,' she said as she weakened and swayed slightly as though she could stand no longer.'

Lars was called for and he, who knew her best, came and stood with her and she took his arm for support. She looked around at the army of Danlan, and then at the landscape of Narnia, and said. 'Be strong, Danlan, and full of courage, may the great Lord be with you. At this, she sank to her knees and looking last at Lars she smiled through her pain and next moment Lars and the lady had vanished, and at the same moment, with the sound of a hurricane, every leaf that was on the great tree fell off its twig and began falling through the air, twisting and fluttering. The snow also that was on the leaves fell at the same moment like a white waterfall. The noise was startling and deafening and the sight was amazing but it gave one brief moment of time when all of the king's army were not paying attention, but looking sideways at the tree. Danlan seized the moment and bolted towards the King's army.

'Charge!' shouted a dwarf, and Danlan's army ran at the enemy.

Danlan was half way to the king's line by the time that some enemy archers recovered their wits and arrows began falling about him. He was swift, like a streak of gold and as he closed on the line, the horses panicked, some rearing up and sending knights crashing to the ground. Danlan sprang at the confused group under the king's banner and hit the king, knocking him out of his saddle and off his horse. By then Danlan's army were closing on the king's line, which was stationary, though the archers had picked of a number of creatures. The lines crashed together, with a roar and a clash of cold steel. Danlan had put many of the horses to fright and as they bolted, with their knights struggling to bring them under control they got in the way of their own side. The real fighting began. Swords and spears were used against claws and teeth. There is nothing nice about battles despite courage and bravery. Many creatures were injured and many died but at last the King's army fled and Danlan ordered them to be pursued until they surrendered or were killed. (This was a hard order but an opposing army may reform and become a menace). The king was already dead, killed by Danlan himself and the battle became known as the slaughter of tree knoll, because it was hard fought and left one side destroyed, and Danlan's side very much weakened in number.

The boys had fought bravely. Peter, with fifty disciplined Dwarves had cut through the enemy line dividing it in two. Ryan had rallied everyone when the enemy were regrouping and he had himself felled four knights. Ben had fought alongside the creatures such as badgers, stoats, satyrs and fauns and held the line when the enemy tried to break through. Susan and Laura had used their archery to great effect, picking off any enemy who became separated from the crowd, and shielding the initial charge with a hail of arrows. After the terrible battle, there was more work to be done. They had to secure the prisoners, find and tend the wounded, make lists, bury those who had lost their lives and finally clean and polish weapons. The wood women and well women came from the forest and used their healing wisdom. Many more creatures came in from the woods and all were put to work to clear up the terrible aftermath of battle. Groups of prisoners were brought back from the woods after fleeing and they had to be contained and cared for. The work continued two days. All was strangely quiet after the battle and towering over them was the dead tree. Its beautiful shape was still evident but its trunk was burned and hacked about, and every leaf had gone, all trodden into the blood and mire, mud and dirt of the battle.

Danlan's army had bivouacked that night a short distance downstream, away from the awful outline of the dead tree, in a place that was sheltered by humps and hollows, and where tall trees grew in thick copses. Next morning, the children (if you could call them children anymore) sat around a fire which they had set and on which they had cooked a meal sometime before. The air was still. Smoke, rose lazily from the dell not only from their fire but also from many others close by. They were solemn, calm and confident, for they had risked terrible things and won. They were aware that somewhere, Danlan was receiving allegiances from creatures who were arriving at to meet him from all over Narnia

'We should have stayed with Danlan', said Ben. 'He's always kept us at the centre of things.'

'He'll call us if he needs us,' replied Susan poking a smouldering stick into the fire.

'Yeah! But does he even know that we arrived in time for the battle?' said Ryan. 'He was a real hero when he charged the King, Wow!'

'The King had no chance once Danlan had fixed his eyes on him,' said Laura, 'But I feel so bad about all our creatures that died. Did you hear that Mulbutt didn't make it?'

'He took a whole set of archers out at his last charge,' said Peter, 'but he got an arrow through his chest'.

'He was real brave' said Ryan.

'Many great deeds were done,' said Ben, 'but I am glad it's all over.'

'We didn't save the tree, even though we won the battle,' said Susan.

They fell into silence, and there were so many memories and images from the battle, that their whole world seemed different. In truth, they were battle shocked, never having seen or been part of such violence before. (They were used to seeing violence on TV but in the reality was different.)

A familiar voice from the woods suddenly broke the quietness.

'I seek the five human children,' It called, 'Ben! Laura!'

'It's Ranathyr,' said Susan.

'Hi! Ranathyr were down here,' called Laura.

'So here you are, hiding away,' said Rathathyr appearing like a giant above them on the bank. 'Danlan calls for you, it is time for honouring our fighters, and you are the first. You are to become Lords and Ladies of Narnia and be given powers to govern in the new order.'

'We don't want to become Lords and Ladies,' said Ryan. 'Just fighters.

'There will be more battles,' said Ranathyr. 'But the country must still be held and ruled. Justice and peace have to be established and you are to help.'

They left their fire and followed Ranathyr past groups of resting, mourning, and noble creatures. Badgers bowed to them, rabbits waved, fauns cried out 'Hail! Heroes of Narnia.' And at last they came upon the place where Danlan lay waiting to greet them.

'Ah! Welcome', he called. 'You have done well, I know of your bravery, you boys with your swords and shields and you girls with your bows. The great Lord has given us victory. The King's body is buried already and I have heard from Goldfeather that the Castle is empty. The queen has fled by sea, possibly to the Isles from where she came. There is no one of kingly blood left in Narnia. Men of the far west have been killed or are held prisoner to be sent away from here, or have fled over the mountains. It would seem that only you of human blood are left. And now, the whole land is coming to the place of the tree and before this we must hold council. There are things to do and precautions to take and we must decide how Narnia is to be ruled without a king. Come, take your place.'

All the creatures cheered the children as they proudly took their seats in the great council of the tree. Danlan was made Lord Protector of the Woods. Peter was called Peter Dwarfsword, Earl of the Northwood. Susan became Lady Susan, Countess of the Southern Marches. Ryan was called Ryan the Terrible, because he had proved himself a great warrior and he became Duke of the Western Marches and Lord of the Westlands. Then there was Ben Brightshield, because having had his sword knocked out of his hand, he had used his shield to great effect and defended Danlan also with it. He was made sheriff of the Castle, and Lord of the Eastern coasts. Then there was the Lady Laura Countess of the valley and lady of the heartlands. 'Hey I'm a Lady,' she joked. 'That's cool'.

All swore allegiance to Danlan. Of course Danlan could not be King, and as for the children there was never any suggestion that the prophecy spoken by the Lady of the tree referred to any of them.

**The Coming of the Giants**

The victory feast was held and Danlan disgraced himself as usual. He pushed Ranathyr into the river, so that the poor beast was swept half a mile downstream and two beavers and an otter had to rescue him. When Ranathyr returned to the party he was very muddy and all his hair and beard were full of weed very dishevelled. Ranathyr was very disappointed when Danlan could only see the funny side of it.

'It may amuse you to almost cause the death of your most dignified ministers,' said Ranathyr, 'but you should not behave so poorly'.

'Oh Ranathyr!" laughed Danlan, 'I agree that you are most dignified; I never saw such a dignified descent into the water. What do you say?' he called to the children who were standing close by and feeling a bit sorry for Ranathyr but at the same time seeing the joke. 'I never saw such a dignified splosh eh! Children?' And he smiled and winked at them.

Ranathyr saw that he could not win and so changed the subject. 'We have much work to do Danlan,' he began.

Danlan lay down. 'The sun is warm and the grass grows greener every day. No! I think it is time for a Lion's sleep now and after that I will challenge Kinjer the tiger to a wrestling match. What do you say Kinjer?' he called to a large tiger who was lying across a fallen tree trunk.' The tiger looked around and said 'Humph, I'll show you who is king of beasts you buttercup, I accept.'

'I shall look forward to the fight' said Danlan rolling over lazily on the turf in the sunshine.

But Ranathyr continued. 'I suggest that rather than this foolery, we must do something about the place of the tree. We should do something with the wood. And we must have sentries posted to the ends of Narnia to watch for enemies that might try to take advantage of us.'

Danlan sat up and sighed. 'Must you keep reminding me of responsibilities and work?' he asked.

'We really must think what to do with the tree, and its beautiful wood,' said someone else.

'And we should make the knoll where the tree stood into a special place,' said another.

'I suggest that we put up a great stone with the laws of the great lord carved into it so that our children can never forget the battle,' said Ranathyr. In the end Danlan had to convene a council and they sent out a decree across the entire valley.

To all loyal creatures of Narnia, from Danlan, Lord Protector of the Woods: Let it be known that Danlan and the council of good fellows of Narnia, and the heroes of Tree Knoll, call all creatures to the place of the tree. There to take down the wood and to make with it four thrones, panels, and beams to be placed in Castle by the sea. Furthermore, that all help to set up a stone monument on tree knoll. Every creature is called to a great gathering on the day after the next full moon."

The entire kingdom sent representatives to help. A huge slab of granite stone was cut from the southern mountains and floated upstream to the place of the tree. Meanwhile, the tree itself was cut down and great cubes of wood were cut out and the skilful carpenters among the dwarves got to work carving and shaping them into thrones without joints. They were carved beautifully, with images of crowns, and swords and creatures and backed by a lion's face set in a sun and were transported downriver to the castle by the sea, and placed on the dais. The branches were used for panelling, and for beams. It was said in later years that the wood protected the castle from evil just as the great tree had once protected Narnia.

The stone was set upright on tree knoll and on it was carved all the wisdom that could be found from the beginning of the world. That is; the wisdom handed down by centaurs and dryads and river gods and fauns. It was written in an ancient magical language.

'It will last forever,' said Pogbarton the dwarf, as he stepped back from it so as to get the best view. It towered above all the creatures who cheered now that the work was done.

As they stood admiring it there came an eagle's cry from overhead.

'It's Goldfeather,' said Ben. 'He's coming down to us and he looks as though he has news.'

'What can it be?' said Susan. 'Surely not more trouble.'

Goldfeather was able to land close to Danlan and his group but before he touched the grass he was calling,

'Giants! Giants! On the march, southwards,' Then when he was landed he said. 'Fifty giants, marching south, five or six days journey away. They have giant spears, clubs and shields.'

Everyone was dismayed. They had just overcome one problem and now they were faced with an even worse one.

'Courage!' called Danlan. 'We overcame the King's army and we shall overcome the giants, with the great Lord's help.' Danlan turned to Golfeather. 'You and your kind must keep a daily vigil and bring news of their approach. Goldfeather can I rely on you to make sure this happens?'

'You can,' answered Goldfeather, and instantly he flew off calling as he gained height. 'Windhover, Highsoarer, Gwynstoop, to my aid.' And three other eagles rose from the crowd of creatures to join him.

'Tell us how many. Take care that none others are moving around by stealth to surprise us, See where they will arrive on the borders of Narnia,' called Ben shouting at the top of his voice.

A faint cry overhead called, 'My Lord of the eastern coasts, it is good advice and we hear you.'

'Well done my Lord,' said Danlan to Ben. Then he addressed everyone. 'Can we already guess where they will arrive?''

Then a rather doleful voice spoke up from the crowd. 'The marshlands no doubt, in the North, 'it said.

"Who speaks?' asked Danlan looking round.

'Bogglesad, called a voice.

'Come to the front here,' said Danlan.

There was a small commotion in the crowd as friendly voices said, 'come on Bogglesad , don't be shy,' and, 'here he comes Danlan, make way for him.' And the doleful voice was saying. 'Oh No! Don't push me to the front,' and, 'they probably won't end up at the northern marshes, they'll probably skirt round to the west and surprise us all, we won't stand much chance against giants anyway.' Then the speaker was pushed into the front of the crowd.

'Now give us your council,' said Danlan almost laughing because of the serious face that stood before him.

The tall web footed creature shook his head and said. 'We could go to the northern marshes which is where they could arrive though they are probably just fooling us, as I say, and its probably all a trick and they are really there to divert our attention away from the real danger. But it's a good journey, from the far country of giants and I expect, though I am usually wrong, that they will have to take the most direct route, which would bring them to my marshes. When they get there they'll dig up the marshes and drain the water away and turn them into farmland and then we'll all lose our lives. Or even if they don't their feet will leave giant holes in the Marshes and if we fight them there, we'll have our homes ruined anyway, so we don't have much hope of getting through this whatever happens.'

Everyone was silent and fearful after this, and suddenly Danlan shook his mane. 'Did we not win against the King?' he called.

'Yes.' said Susan and the marshmen fought well, 'I saw you all out on the left flank cutting off that group of horsemen that tried to get round to our rear.'

'And!' said Ben, 'hasn't this noble fighter given us a great idea. We can use the marshes. If we can get the giants to chase us into the marsh, their great weight will make them sink into it. Meanwhile, the marsh folk can show us the paths through it where the land is firm.'

'Ha! Well-done Ben Brightshield. Well done, Bogglesad,' said Danlan with vigour. 'We march early tomorrow, to the northern marshes. Go! Make preparation for the morning.'

'That's the way,' said the serious-faced marsh creature. 'This is the end of the marshes and the end of us all but nothing lasts forever. Look on the bright side, that's what my old dad used to say.'

Next morning the place of the great tree, with its stone slab set on the knoll was silent, except for wild birdcalls and the sound of the river. The army of Danlan was gone. Once again they were on the march as spring took hold of the countryside around them. Only some isolated deep snowdrifts remained on the sides of meadows. They saw banks of yellow celandines and hazel trees full of catkins. There were flocks of wild geese heading for the far north, and hawks and fish eagles following them. They arrived in the north two days later. The eagles brought news that the giants were driving south towards them. One giant had broken away and was going around to the west.

'How big are these giants?' asked Ben that evening at the campfire.

'Tall as trees,' answered a mole who had seen them at the castle. In fact it was the very mole that had helped Ranathyr escape from the dungeon.

'Cold steel will still drive into their flesh,' said Ryan.

'But it would only be like pricking them with needles,' said Laura. 'It won't stop them.'

'We have speed to help us,' said Ben. 'It sounds as though, because of their size, it takes them a while to do things. In the time that it takes for a giant to swing back his club, we can dodge out of its way, just like a fly dodges out of our way when we try to hit it. We have to tire them out. We can send in the eagles, vultures, crows, and ravens, and the flying horses and gryphons, to peck at their eyes and faces, and if we can confuse them enough, we'll retreat, all together, and get them to run at us and then we lead them into the marshes.'

'Our archers will be firing at their eyes as well,' said Susan.

'It sounds horrible,' said Laura.

'You know what happens to us all if they win,' said Peter, and everyone shuddered.

'We have to fight,' said Ben. 'After the battle, we can show mercy to them, but remember, there are fifty giants, so we have to keep to our groups in the battle, and attack the giant we've been given.'

It was a terrible wait, but at last on the fourth day the eagles brought news that the giants were on the far side of the horizon, where the treeless moor land seemed to touch the grey clouds beyond the shallow river.

The army crossed the marsh and took up their position just beyond the river, where the ground was high, and large boulders cropped out of the moor. The ground sloped downwards for a half mile in front of them before turning upward again to the horizon and the plateaux of the high moor itself.

The giants appeared on the skyline and made their way downwards moving as though in slow motion, until seeing their enemy, they set up their standards on the far side of the valley. They were huge. They were not like idiot giants, but were like heavy thickset men dressed in sails of bright clothes that made them look even bigger and more formidable. The two armies faced each other. The giants arranged all in a line waving spears and shields. Danlan's army, were arranged along the bouldered ridge, with unicorns, horses, flying horses, eagles, centaurs, bulls, tigers, cheetahs, dogs, bears satyrs, fauns and every woodland and river creature. The Lions; Ragan, Ragar, Othan and Bhuttan were there and so was Halak the good wolf and Fren the horse that had been injured in the fight with the wolf pack. Standing to the front of the line were the leaders of Danlan's army. Among these were the children, each at the head of a group of creatures, and deciding which of the giants was to be theirs to fight.

'Here we go.' said Ben, 'Look one is making his way down to the bottom of the valley.'

The giant stopped and in a few minutes his booming voice was heard. 'You creatures of the stinking kingdom,' it said, 'Ungar, King of the Giants has come to take possession of the land of the stinky kingdom. Lay down your arms and flee, before we come and crush you underfoot.'

Danlan gave no answer. The army remained in position.

The first giant returned to his line and in a few more minutes another came down to the shallow, treeless valley below.

'Boy! He's an ugly one,' said Ryan.

'You stinky cowards', boomed the giant. 'Just one of us is a match for any number of you. I challenge you, any number of you to take me on. I will crush twenty of you on my own.'

The giant looked round at his own people with a rather silly smile on his face then he turned back to face Narnia. 'Look at my bludgeon,' he cried waving a huge, tree trunk sized weapon over his head.

Danlan again made no answer, and the Giant continued to bate them by insulting them and threatening them. He obviously loved making an exhibition of himself.

'I don't think he's too bright you know,' commented Ben. 'The other giants have let him make a fool of himself, perhaps they aren't quite so confident as we have thought and have let him come to the front to test us out.'

The Giant continued making a noise for an hour when Ben, Susan and Peter came running to Danlan.

'We know what to do. We had a giant in our world that was killed by a child,' said Susan.

'Let me go and fight him,' said Peter.

'Brave and Noble Peter,' said Danlan. 'I cannot let you go. We must wait until they attack up the hill, then we roll boulders down at them, and shoot at them, and then fly to the marshes. You know the plan.'

'Peter has to go,' said Susan.

'We're all agreed,' said Ben. 'It has to be Peter, because he's the smallest.'

'Listen Danlan,' said Susan. 'We know Peter can't do this on his own, but you keep talking of the great Lord. We have to trust that the Lord will give us the victory. That's why Peter goes because he's the smallest, and so it gives the great Lord the glory, and we show our trust in him, that's the way it works.'

Danlan did not think it a good plan, but he was persuaded to let Peter go if some creatures that had speed went with him. 'If Peter is in danger,' he said, 'then you deer, and you horses, are to get him away from there quickly.'

Peter made his way down the slope towards the giant. He stopped at a brook to pick up several stones and then walked boldly towards the giant. The horses and deer waited at the brook.

The giants began to laugh and 'guffaw' at the tiny boy that was challenging the ugly giant. But they were also laughing at the ugly giant and this made him angry. 'I am Doogan the Destroyer,' he called, 'You dare to send a child against me?' This was supposed to sound grand, but the other giants were laughing. 'Go on Doogan,' they called. 'Let's see you in action,' called one.

'Doogan the child slayer,' called another.

'Poor Doogan,' said Susan. 'His own side are laughing at him.'

Doogan began to walk towards Peter with an angry look but he suddenly stopped, for a roar had boomed out from his enemies and filled the valley. It was Danlan. 'You who raise yourself up against the good will and purpose the great Lord of the woodlands of Narnia,' he called, 'will now be humbled before a child and then you will know that he is mighty and powerful in battle,'

'Go on Doogan,' laughed the row of giants. 'Fight the mouse. Doogan the mouse fighter.'

'Why are they being so horrid to him?' asked Laura..

But Doogan was goaded into rushing towards Peter and hastily raising his bludgeon over his head.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the giant standing over Peter and then, down came the mallet towards the spot on which he stood. It hit the earth and sent huge clods of peat (which is like fibrous, wet sloppy mud) high into the air and they all felt the ground shake under them.

'OOH!' cried Susan.'

'It's O.K.' said Laura. 'Look! Peter easily dodged the blow and ran off to the side. He was knocked over though, but he's up.'

'YEOW!" cried the giant and he hopped around holding his foot, for Peter had stuck his sword into the giant's toe.'

Poor Doogan! Danlan's side cheered and the giants laughed and they were laughing at Doogan.

Doogan became angrier and forgetting his pain took up his mallet but then found it was stuck in the ground. He pulled it furiously but it was completely stuck. This set all the giants laughing even more.

Doogan saw Peter below him and aimed a stamp at him, but his movements were slow and obvious and Peter scampered away from the foot as it came down. "Grr! I shall eat you for my supper,' said Doogan. 'How will you fight me?' he said to Peter. 'How will you fight me? You mouse,' he said. He took off his helmet and bent down to look at Peter to show Peter that he was not afraid. 'Go on then hit me on the chin,' said Doogan and put out his chin towards Peter in mockery. 'The other Giants roared with laughter and Doogan thought he had scored a great point. Feeling quite safe, he bent down and put two fingers in each end of his mouth, pulled them apart and stuck his tongue out at Peter. He thought his comrades would find this equally funny. But Peter was already swinging a sling round and round over his head, faster and faster. Then Peter let go the stone and cried out, 'The Great Lord and Narnia,' The stone sped away and hit the forehead of the giant between his eyes. It sank into the weak spot and for a moment Doogan looked very confused. He stood up and bellowed a cry, and then like a tree he began to topple over, hitting the ground and making it tremble like a small earthquake.

A roar of joy went up from. Peter immediately began sprinting for his own line. Behind him he heard the roar of the giants and felt the ground quaking beneath him. He glanced back to see the giant army running downhill towards him. One of the horses reached Peter and in a moment Peter was on its back and they were galloping up the hill. The giants were not far behind, and over Peter's head came a hail of arrows from Narnia creatures. Boulders rolled down the hill on each side of him and at last Peter and the group of creatures reached the army on the ridge. The giants were moving up the hill shielding their eyes from the arrows with their arms,. 'Fall back, Fall back.' Cried Danlan and the army set off for their lives, running or galloping, or flying towards the Shallow river. When the giants had got to the ridge they looked down to see the Their enemies wading, swimming and splashing across the river. Onwards down the hill pelted the giants and they jumped over the river with ease. You can imagine how the earth shook as nearly fifty giants began landing on the river banks. Then arrows came at them again and after arrows, flying things that pecked at their faces like bees or wasps around a bear that has stolen their honey. Half shielding their eyes the giants rushed into the trap. Perhaps it is a good thing that the giants of the far north are not quick witted in our terms. Their brains being so much larger than ours, it takes a long time for signals to get from one side to the other. Anyway, the giants rushed headlong into the marsh and sank deeply into the soft ground. Then Danlan led his army back and finished them off. Some giants were still able to swing their clubs, others sank out of sight and the few who were only ankle deep were isolated and attacked from all sides. The roar of battle went up from the marshes for an hour until confused and dazed, those giants who were still alive were able to haul themselves out of the marsh and run for their lives. On the far side of the river they began to argue amongst themselves and beat each other senseless and lost all their cleverness. They became the ancestors of the stupid giants of the moors that vaguely knew they must conquer Narnia but were never able to do so.

Danlan's army watched in amazement. Then they saw just one more giant rushing down the hill to them. He was waving his club. He jumped the Shallow river and ran headlong at them and sank up to his waste in the marsh. Thecreatures surrounded him and began laughing. The helpless giant suddenly stopped, looked around and burst into tears. 'It's not fair,' he wailed. 'Everyone always laughs at me.' It was Doogan the destroyer. He had not been killed after all, just stunned by the blow to his forehead.

'I feel real sorry for him,' said Laura.

'Let's finish him off,' said Ryan.

'No!' said Susan firmly. 'Let me talk to him, come on Laura'.

'Giant Doogan,' called Susan. 'You were so brave to attack us all on your own. Don't be upset, we wouldn't want to hurt such a brave warrior.'

The poor giant who was stuck, up to his waist in marsh and quite helpless was immediately impressed by being called 'brave'.

'Uhh! Do you really mean it?' he asked as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

'We sure do!' answered Laura.

The giant thought for a moment with a peculiar expression. And suddenly he said, 'I was brave."

'You were! Really brave,' called Susan. 'I can see that you are one of the great warriors in the giant's land.'

The giant's face was beginning to brighten.

'Well, I wish they wouldn't laugh at me.'

'Oh! Great Doogan,' said Laura, 'Why don't you let us get you out of that mud? Will you promise not to hurt anyone if we do?'

'Will you?' said Doogan. "I'm afraid you'll leave me here to die.'

'We won't, I promise,' said Susan. 'But please throw down your bludgeon, and will you promise not to hurt anyone?'

'Please, Please help me out,' said the giant.

All the creatures began to help. It took a lot of work to dig him out but at last he sat on firm ground and received food and drink, and everyone treated him as though he were a great fighter.

No one had ever talked kindly to Doogan brfore and after Susan and Laura had spoken at length with him they invited him to come and live in the friendly land of Narnia. He accepted the offer. You can imagine how the kind creatures befriended him and he became a reformed character and settled down and sent for his wife and they made a home for themselves in the woods and changed their name to Dumblebluff.

That was the end of all the battles of Danlan that I ever heard of. The army made its way back into woodlands and then each creature went to its own home. Danlan, Ranathyr and the lords and ladies and the other members of the council felt better about living away from the castle by the sea. They loved the open-air life, and it was a wonderful time of year to be outside as spring developed in the beautiful valleys. They held council on a grassy hilltop that overlooked the sea, the castle and the great river. They met every full moon and in between times they travelled their own lands and tried to govern as best they could without a king. Work to repair the castle and make it beautiful again and fill-in the horrible dungeons was carried out though Ben felt that it was best to leave the great building to itself and to the creatures that cared for it. It seemed like a sleeping, enchanted place, as though it were waiting, no matter for how many years for the arrival of someone to awaken it. Weeks and months went past, with the odd dragon to deal with here and a pirate ship there and a small dispute with the Mer-people and a short visit across the mountains to other kingdoms. Then came news that a single giant; the giant who had broken off from the main group had settled in the south west in mountain country had begun to cause some trouble by raiding into Narnia. He liked trampling down warren's and homes, pulling down trees and making a dangerous nuisance of himself.

Danlan sent for Peter Dwarfsword, Earl of the Northwood, Ben Brightshield, Sheriff of the sleeping castle, Ryan Swordwielder, Duke of West River. He summoned the Lady Susan, Countess of the southern Marches and the Lady Laura. It was high summer when the children (or Lords and Ladies of Narnia as they now were) set out to deal with the creature. They made their way through the great river heartland and then to the wilder and more remote regions where the land rose higher at the foothills of the mountains. They met some talking creatures from time to time and as they climbed higher, they saw the shimmering blue sea to the east through the clear air of the hillsides.

"Oh!" said Susan as they rode into a clearing. "Look there! The waterfall gleaming in the sun."

"That is awesome,' said Laura as she rode up to where Susan was gazing across the countryside.

"I want to stay here forever," Susan said firmly.

The boys had by now joined the girls and were looking at the view.

" But what about!" said Ben suddenly, but he didn't finish his sentence.

"What about what?" said Ryan.

"Er! Somebody or something," answered Ben. "Memories come into my mind, of woods and trails, but not quite like these forests."

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Laura "I'm seeing things in my mind as well. Someone, some people, who are very important."

They all suddenly cried out together, "our mom's and dads!"

"Good grief!" said Ben. "I don't think we've thought about them since we got into this place."

"I wonder what happened to them?" said Peter.

"Should we go back guys?" asked Ryan, unusually concerned.

"If you mean go back to New Jersey?" said Ben. "We don't know the way."

None of the children had any real thoughts about going back and so at last, they urged their horses on into the depths of the rich woodlands of those parts where wide lawns were overshadowed by ancient trees. Delicious summer fragrances were trapped in the still air under the boughs and there was the sound of streams gurgling and a few birds singing. They pressed on, with the clip clop of the horses' hooves echoing softly from the huge trunks of the oak trees that they passed. The sun was setting, but in Narnia in the mid Summer the light stays on in the western sky long into the night and makes the woods seem more mysterious under shadow. It is in these hours when the magical people come out and have their dances and feasts. Many times they thought they heard things or saw shapes in the distant parts of the wood, until at last Laura said "Listen! Is that the pipe of a faun I can hear?"

Everyone stopped and listened to the woods.

"Oh yes," over there somewhere," answered Susan. "Let's see if there is to be a gathering.'

Deeper, into the dusk of the forest they journeyed following the sound of the jolly, piping tunes until at last the player could be seen. He was sitting on a small hillock by the side of a green glade. He stood up when he saw the lords and ladies. He was a forest satyr: a true hearted, honest, kingdom creature.

"Good evening visitors, my name is Meridun; at your service." he called and bowed again.

"Greetings!" said Ben.

The satyr said, "Why! Is it not the five heroes of Danlan?"

"Right first time," said Ryan forgetting the way Lords and ladies were supposed to talk.

"It is us," laughed Susan dismounting. "We hope for a gathering in the moonlight tonight. Is there to be one?"

"Right, first time!" said the satyr, learning from Ryan, although it wasn't as convincing.

They all laughed and Meridun continued. "You are all welcome. You will be out guests of honour."

The children dismounted and took some refreshments. They waited in the fading light for the other creatures to arrive. More satyrs, fauns, dryads, naiiads, dwarves, badgers, foxes, rabbits and uncle Tom hedgehog and more arrived until there was a large crowd of creatures chattering, baying, croaking and barking in the glade. Squirrels came to look down on the festivities and yet more wonderful things began to happen as the oaks, ash, alders and beech trees bent their boughs low in honour of the guests and the Nymph of that woodland glade finally appeared and she was very lovely and graceful of form.

The satyr Meridun called the first dance. "It is the dance of the evening light," he called out and then as no one took any notice he began to shout louder and finally lost his temper. Then he feigned an apology. "Sorry! Sorry!" he said. "But I had to say it; had to say it." He pretended to have pretended to have lost his temper but he had achieved his purpose because he had got everyone's attention. Then he spent rather too long arranging everyone and reminding them of the steps. It was a country-dance where everyone is first arranged in a circle. In our world it would have been man woman man woman, but there it was naiad, faun, rabbit, fox, dryad, badger, naiad, and so on.

"Ready now?" Called the faun. "Ready?' And again, 'Ready."

"Come on Meridun get on with it," called a dwarf. This made everyone laugh and so Meridun really did lose his temper. At last the pipes began and a dwarf drum kept the beat. At Meridun's call the dancers joined hands or paws and away went the dance with such energy that it seemed almost dangerous to the watching children. It began with partners together holding hands and romping into the middle of the lawn, then outwards again, around the adjacent couple, inwards and at last out again to form the original circle. The next move seemed to be chaotic to the watching children. Everyone seemed to push and shove with quick steps into the centre of the clearing with no apparent order at all. As the group moved back out again to reform the circle, one partner had moved on by one creature and then the whole thing was repeated again. The second time the difficult movement at the centre was over, one dryad had got lost and she had to run around trying to find the spare partner. Everyone laughed and called out and jumped up and down and made it as difficult as possible for the nymph during this search. The pipes played a series of repeated and higher notes until at last the dryad found her partner (a badger) and the dance was able to set off again. The children were pushed or dragged reluctantly into the circle and soon they were the ones running around the inner circle trying to find a partner. But after several movements they began to get the hang of it. They soon forgot their shyness entered fully into the festivity and the beat of the drums wound them up as they laughed and danced as the evening light faded.

Meridun stopped playing his pipes and left it to others while he called steps.

He clapped his hands and called:

"In the swing and round the ..bough,

Arch and spread and over now,

Fall back couples, back to back,

Over round and under..er. snap,

Dryads, naiads, badgers, all

Round the circle uumph.. find the call."

'Call?' questioned a red bearded dwarf as he was pulled along in the dance past Meridun. Some of the dryads began to giggle because Meridun was famous for not being able to remember the correct words. Once the younger dryad girls began to giggle it was very infectious and soon everyone was trying to dance whilst laughing so much that they ached. The trees also seemed to take part at the edge of the clearing and the noise of leaves rustling in a wind filled the lawn. It was funny to watch the tall and graceful, matured wood nymphs and compare them to the movements of the rabbits, moles and badgers. To the children this looked very funny and they felt able to laugh without causing offence. So with the wood nymphs by now uncontrollably giggling, and the rabbits bouncing and the badgers tripping over, and the hedgehogs rolling, everyone began to fall down on the turf with the fun and happiness of it all.

The naiads made the stream run with a sweet drink that quenched their thirst and gave them more energy to go on dancing until the bright blue glow in the western sky was only a faint patch far away over the distant mountains. Then the moon rose over the top of the trees and lit up the forest once again with shafts of silver light.

Finally, after hours of feasting and dancing everyone began to settle down at the sides of the glade. They sat on tree roots and on grassy banks and wherever they were able to see over the silver glade. To finish the meeting they all watched the dance of the weeping willows. They are the most graceful of all dryads and their hair hangs and flows down to the ground and you never saw a ballerina with such long limbs and graceful movements. After this, something heavy in the air closed eyelids, and one by one a deep, happy and restful sleep took hold of every creature.

"Children, Children!" called a voice. Susan awoke feeling very comfortable, refreshed and happy.

"Susan, awake the others," said the voice that seemed to be so deep and rich and powerful that she wished she could hear it again.

"Susan, come to me," said the voice, as if in answer.

Susan gently shook the other children. "Wake up Laura, Ben. Ryan. Pete' wake up." She called softly.

"Look!" She said to them, as they sat up. "Look at the glade. Someone or something is there."

"Come to me now, children, it is time for me to send you back."

They all began walking slowly out from under the canopy of leaves and into the moonlight of the open glade and towards the speaker who was a huge lion. A golden light seemed to be in the air around where he stood.

'Is that you Danlan?' asked Susan but she knew in her heart that it was not Danlan.

"Sir!" said Ben "Are you the great Lord of the forest?"

"I am!" it said in a glad voice. "Come! Fear not children. I was with you when you came into this world, I am with you now, and I will always be with you in the future. This is my promise to you and I cannot lie."

The children approached him with fear, but it was the sort of fear that you might have when you step closer to something like a beautiful waterfall. You want so much to get close to it but it is so powerful that it could kill you. They were all trembling as they bowed down on their knees and felt that they could not arise and look at such a wonderful being face to face.

"You have fought well, and helped my servant Danlan to achieve all that he should," said the Lion and he breathed onto them all. After this, each child felt stronger and able to stand before him and look into his eyes.

"We've sure wanted to meet you sir!" said Laura. "But I guess we didn't really know it."

"And I have wanted to meet you," he said. "But I could not come, till you let me."

The children were a little confused by this but none dared to ask him to explain.

"I will explain the meaning whenever you seek it," he said. "But now it is time to go."

"Are you really going to send us back?" asked Peter.

"Peter Dwarfsword!" said the Lion looking at Peter. "Giant-slayer. I have come to send you back to your world but do not be sad child. Now that you have met me, you will always know me. Courage Peter. There are many giants to slay in your world; giants of ignorance and greed and cruelty."

"But Sir!" exclaimed Ryan "We gotta do a work here that Danlan sent us to do first."

"Ryan the Terrible," said he, 'mighty in battle. The giant who has roamed these parts will soon leave the kingdom and return to his own city. But you must return to fight for your own nation. Terrible things are coming upon your world and you must stand, and having stood, stand again. You must bear my name in that world lest it be forgotten."

Next it turned to Ben. "Ben Brightshield! Defend my people. Support my followers in your world. Bare the shield that I shall give you there, use it well my son."

"Susan Braveheart,' it said kneeling down and bringing his face low, and close to hers. "You have known me from when you were a small child. As you grow in your world, remember Narnia. Nourish others with my peace and joy. I give to you the secret of my life."

Finally, he turned to Laura. "Laura! child of your country. Be strong. Be true. In the times that are to come, your own nation will need valiant women that are true hearted and without guile. Remember child all that you have learned here and remember also that you have heard my words."

Then it raised itself up and shook itself. "Let us leave these sleepers. Follow me!" Suddenly he leapt away across the glade. "Follow me," it called again. The lion ran in and out of the trees and the children tried to keep up with it. Sometimes it leapt over them, sometimes it leapt out of the trees and bundled them over on the turf. At last it led them away, into the woods. They ran faster than they thought possible. The lion leapt across a gully and turning he called. "Follow, leap, trust."

"We can't, we can't," laughed the children but he called out. "I make it possible for you."

Ryan jumped first. He sailed across the gully in a mighty jump and the lion caught him. They jumped one by one and it caught them one by one all in its strong paws and set them on their feet before bounding away into the woods. Next it jumped into a small river with a great splash (the sort of jump you would call a 'tidal wave' where you jump as high as you can and then in mid air pull all your arms and legs into a ball) and threw itself over a small waterfall and down into a deep pool with a shout and a mighty splash of foam. He called them to follow once more but Ryan had already thrown himself over the drop, closely followed by Peter. They all found themselves in the pool swimming and being refreshed by mouthfuls of sweet water. They ran off again. Faster and faster they ran until the lion disappeared for a few moments and then suddenly leapt out at them and they all fell over together in a heap. When they had finished laughing, they were set once again on their feet. "Now you are before the thicket," said the great lion. "It is the door that leads from this world to yours. Be very brave. Go through the thicket, and do not look back. But before you go through I give to you a message for your nation.' The Lion turned to Laura and Ryan and said. 'Listen to my words. Be quiet, and do not be afraid. If you do not continue in faith you cannot endure.'

'And I have a message for your grandmother,' said Aslan. 'Tell her of your adventure, and tell her this; Once a Queen in Narnia – always a Queen in Narnia.'

It seemed very serious for a few moments and then he breathed on them again filling them with courage.

"Come on then," said Ben after a moment. "Goodbye Sir."

'Do not call me 'Sir'' said the joyful lion, 'but learn to call me by my name which you have heard many times.'

The children looked at his glad face and into its loving eyes and then they turned and pushed through the thicket and felt his presence go with them though they did not see the lion again. They were back in the bright, North American woodland near Washington Crossing.

"Listen! I can hear Mom calling," said Laura.

"We'd better go up and find them," said Susan. It seemed good and right to them to leave the door into Narnia and to ascend the trail once again to where voices were calling them.

It was very hard to become a kid again after you had spent months fighting for freedom and establishing justice. But on the drive home to Princeton, they stopped at MacDonalds. Ben had a double cheese bacon burger, and Susan and Laura had hot dogs and Peter and Ryan beef burgers and they all had as many french fries as they could want, and double ice-cold cokes all round. Then they had Italian chocolate ice creams and when they got home they were all able to relax and watch the latest video that had just come out. And they told Grandma of their adventure and gave her the message from Aslan. And Grandma at first tried to pretend that it was a sort of a game but then her eyes began to fill with tears and Laura put her arm around her neck and said, 'Grandma – why! What is it?' And Grandma said she was crying only with happiness and she told them that she had been to Narnia twice over and of course Grandma was really Susan Pevensie, she was Queen Susan the Gentle. She cried with happiness that Aslan still loved her and she said Narnia had seemed a distant and strange memory. They talked about it often and went over all the adventures they had had.

'You know, maybe because the door into Narnia was in America – that's how we seemed to go back in time, before the white witch' said Ben. And when the summer holidays (vacation) were over and Ben Susan and Peter had taken the flight home to England they carried on writing e-mails about it. Susan wrote to Laura. 'What a fantastic time we had. I wonder what happened to Danlan and Ranathyr, and Pogbarton and Shep? But I don't feel sad; I believe that the great Lord, Aslan is right here with us.'

Postscript

After Danlan's time, it is known that the white witch overcame Narnia. This may have been hundreds of years after Danlan, or it may even have been in Danlan's time. Some said that Danlan was turned into stone and stood in the castle of the enchantress for a hundred years. But the truth is that all of that period of Narnia's history was lost in the cold winter ages and no one even knew in later times if Danlan had really existed. He became like King Arthur in our world. The wood folk remembered him in stories told at dances and feasts and the stories got more and more fantastic until he got mixed up with legends about the great Lord himself. There was however, one interesting legend that is worth mentioning about a figure called 'Lionstar' (who was possibly Danlan) who fought the enchantress. Lionstar was unable to overcome her magic in the north and west where the river Shribble froze solid and the land turned to winter even though it was summer. He then had a giant (Dumblebluff?) move the stone at great tree knoll to a hill further to the east. Lionstar was then betrayed and murdered in one version of the story and turned into stone in another after a battle with the witch. And she built her castle on the spot where the battle was fought and many of the creatures of the battle, including Danlan, were incorporated as statues in her courtyard. Then, so the legends said, the creatures that were left, knowing that they were defeated, in secret and in the darkness of night, lowered the stone slab into position on four stone pillars just as the first snowflakes of the long years of winter were beginning to fall. The enchantress attacked the stone slab itself but because it had some of the tree magic in it, she was unable to destroy it. It was left battered and weathered and standing as guardian of the ancient wisdom throughout the long winter ages. And the tree magic in the four thrones at Cair Paravel kept the witch away so she could never destroy the castle. However, the real history of Narnia was all written down by Mr Lewis and he didn't mention Lionstar. So if you happen to read anything about Narnia that he didn't write himself, then take my advice and don't believe a word of it. Beware! The agents of the enchantress hate goodness. Most of all they hate the great lion himself. They are still trying to grip the memory of the blessed land with a cold and icy hand and it is up to you and me to make sure that the saving power of Aslan is never forgotten.

And if the stone lion that Edmund saw in the courtyard of the White witch's Castle was Danlan then just imagine Danlan's happiness at seeing Aslan, all golden and joyful and alive and be sure that if it was Danlan then Aslan took him to be with him forever in Aslan's country.


End file.
